Only You
by Flashchimp
Summary: tea moves into the rich kid school and messes with seto kaiba. she falls in love with him but finds out that he was toying with her. not only that, the hot guys in school want her for her body and popular girls hate for hoging all the attention.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh. Wish I did. But if wishes came true, I would be bill gates."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Tea sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day she started the new school. She was new in the domino and had been assigned the "rich kids school." That wasn't the name of the school. The name was domino high but all the rich kids of domino went there so it was called rich kids school. She didn't know why she was going there because she wasn't even close to being rich. She didn't care about that though. She just hoped the kids won't be bigger jerks then she expected them to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Domino High", said the board as she entered the school grounds. She glanced around and her mouth hung open. Rows of sports cars and Ferraris filled the parking lot. Some biked could also be seen. 'These kids sure know how to show their wealth,' she thought to den continued walking. "Beeeeeeep", a shrill sound surprised her from behind. She turned around to see a black limo coming straight at her. She jumped out of its way just in time or she would have been crushed, but in the process, she fell on the ground, her bag fell beside her.

"What the hell. Are you blind you moron?" tea yelled at the limo.

"Don't waste your breath at kaiba. He is not worth it." A voice from behind her forced her to turn around only to meet the purple eyes of a boy. He had tricolored hair, in a weird hairstyle. He offered her his hand with a heart-warming smile, which she accepted.

"Here's your bag." The boy said, holding it out to her.

"Thanks. I am tea Gardner." Tea smiled.

"My name is yugi motou. It's very nice to meet you," the boy said shyly.

"Same here."

"So, you are new in the school." yugi asked her.

"Yeah, first day. Glad I met you." He blushed, which made him look adorable. He was smaller then tea in height, with big eyes. "So, who is this kaiba freak who nearly ran me over with his limo?" she questioned as they walked towards the school building.

"He is the biggest jerk I know. He is the owner of a multi-billion dollar company called Kaiba Corp. he is arrogant and doesn't care for anyone." Yugi replied.

"I figured that much."

"You better not mess with him." yugi cautioned.

"Okay, I won't. What classes do you have?" Tea asked him.

"Let me see your schedule." He took it from tea and a biog smile appeared on his face. "We have all the classes together."

"Oh, thank God. At least I will be with a friend." Tea sighed.

"Yeah, let's go. The teacher gets really bitchy if you are late." And they ran inside the class. Once inside, tea looked around to find a seat for her.

"You can sit here," yugi pointed to a seat on his left. Tea thanked him and sat. Students started to come in, all talking to their friends. They all took their seats but no one sat in the row on her left. It confused her.

"Hey yugi, why isn't anyone sitting in this row?" she asked him.

"Because this row is reserved for the jerks and arrogant bastards of the class." A voice, rich in New York accent came. She saw a guy with blond hair and brown eyes stand in front of her. He was tall and muscular. "You are sitting in my seat", he said to tea.

'Oh, I am so sorry." She got up, gathering her stuff.

"Joey, I told her to sit there. She is new here." Yugi spoke.

"You should have told me that before yug. Sorry there miss." Joey replied sheepishly.

"My name is tea."

"Nice to meet you." He took a seat behind yugi. "So tea, are you smart?"

"What do you mean?" tea blinked.

"I mean are you good I studies?" joey asked again.

"I guess I am." Tea shrugged her shoulders. She got pretty good grades.

"Cool, so you can help me pass my courses. I don't want a tutor cause I just hate them." Joey said.

"It's no problem. If I can help you, I will." Tea said. Joey opened his mouth o speak but the teacher entered. She started taking attendance. Tea glanced at the row on her left, still no one there. Suddenly the teacher called her and she had to introduce herself to the class. After that, they started working on an assignment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Her next two classes were with yugi and joey as well. Also she met their other friend, a guy with pointy brown hair, called tristen Taylor. He was like joey, funny and not too smart. He wanted tea to help him as well. It was her first day with them, but she felt as if she had known them all her life.

Tea felt happy at finding friends on the first day of school. Yugi was the sweetest person ever and joey and tristen were funny. She loved working with them. After the class, joey and tristen went to a separate class. Yugi told tea he had to talk to a teacher so she decided to walk to her new class alone. Yugi said he would meet her there, so she wasn't worried.

She turned around a corner and looked at the room numbers. 'I am getting closer', she thought and continued walking. Around her, kids were talking, going to their classes. Suddenly, she spotted tricolored hair and she new, it was yugi. He had his back to her and was walking with a guy with white hair. She crept behind him and decided to tease him a bit. He was oblivious of her presence, so she gently blew in his ear, tickling him, making him shudder. She giggled at his reaction.

"Hey yugi. You finished talking to the teacher?" tea asked and "yugi" decided to turn around and she saw that it wasn't yugi. He had the same hair colour, same hairstyle, same face, same eye color, everything the same but he was still different.

He was taller then her but yugi was shorter. He had a slightly mature face and mature eyes, not child-like, like yugi's. Also, unlike the bright smile on yugi's face, he had a confident smirk. He definitely wasn't yugi.

"I am sorry. I thought you were someone else." Tea quickly said.

"You don't have to apologize. I didn't mind at all." He said smirking. "In fact, if you want; you can do it again."

"It was a mistake." Tea frowned.

" "Sure it was. That's what they all say. They all find a cheap way to get my attention but I must say, I like your way the most." He confidently said, pissing tea off

"Listen man, I didn't do it on purpose okay. I am sorry." She said and turned around to leave when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around to face them again. It was the white haired guy this time.

White haired guy: "leaving so soon. I don't think so," the white haired man said.

"Let me go." She tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger then her.

"I am afraid I can't. You look like fun and I never miss a chance for fun," he said.

"I show you fun, you asshole." Tea yelled and tried to kick him, but he dodged it.

"Ooh, feisty, I like it." He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. Tea squirmed again to get away from him but no use. "Why do you wanna leave kitty?" he brought his face closer to hers, lips, inched apart, "you should have know better then to step in the hounds territory. Now, we will play with you."

"You sick bastard." Tea managed to say. He laughed and pressed his body close to hers. Tea's mind was racing, looking for a way to get out of this situation. Then "yugi" spoke.

"Let her go bakura, for now." "Yugi" told the man calmly. Bakura turned to stare at the yugi-look-a-like, who glared back. Bakura then turned back to tea, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Bakura: "do forgive me for I have to leave you, unsatisfied." He said.

Tea: 'unsatisfied. I would be happy if he dies right now.' tea thought. Bakura then leaned forward, as if to kiss her. She turned her head away, not wanting anything to do with his lips. He smirked and whispered in her ear.

Bakura: "don't miss me too much little kitty. I will come back to play with you.' bakura whispered in her ear and licked her earlobe and walked away, leaving a very angry, shocked and relieved tea. She looked at her watch, only two minutes left. She would have to run to get there in time, so she did.

She entered the class just in time to find out that the teacher was absent. She felt like screaming but she controlled herself. She saw yugi and walked to him. But before she did something she went in front of him to confirm that he really was yugi. Yugi just blinked, confused at her actions. So did the boy beside him. Tea turned her attention to the boy and nearly screamed. He had white hair and brown eyes. He was bakura, the freak who grabbed her in the hall.

"You", she pointed at him, "what the hell are you doing here, you freak? And how the hell did you get here before me?" the guy just stared at he, surprised, confused. Yugi also looked confused

"What are you saying tea?" yugi asked her, confused.

"Yugi, you won't believe what this bastard did. I was just walking towards the class when I saw someone just like you. I thought it was you so I went to talk but he grabbed me and started acting like some horny bastard. And how come there are two of you?" she took a deep breath when she stopped.

"I am sorry tea. It's my fault. I should have told you that." yugi said.

"Told me what. That you guys aren't as nice as you act?" tea huffed.

"No, that I have a twin in this school. The guy you met was my brother, yami." Yugi said.

"What? Are you telling me the truth?" tea couldn't believe what he said.

"It's true all right. We may be twins but we are very different. Yami likes to spend his time with girls. He pays little attention to studies and more to getting laid. That's why we don't hang out." Yugi sighed.

"So you are telling me that this guy also has a twin, who was with yami." Tea figured.

"Yeah. This is ryou. He is nice. But like yami, his twin is evil. He is a womanizer as well. You must have met him."

"I must have. I am sorry ryou." Tea said.

"It's no problem really. Many times, girls flirt with me thinking that I'm bakura." Ryou said.

"Any other twins I need to know about." She asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes." Yugi said.

"What? You are kidding. Tell me you are kidding." Tea said.

"No he is not. They are marik and malik. They have sandy blonde hair and purple eyes." Ryou told her.

"And let me guess, one of them is good an the other one is bad." Tea concluded.

"No, they're both bad. Yami, bakura, marik, malik, kaiba and duke are buddies. All of them, except kaiba, are Asses. They are the playboys, not just in this school but also in the whole city. Especially duke." Yugi said.

"Duke devlin?" tea questioned.

"Yeah, devlin. He has good looks and he makes good use of them. He flirts with everything that is female. Same with the others. They cut classes, so they can make out with girls. They never get in a relationship." Ryou said.

"Are you kidding? They are not planning to get in a relationship. They plan to live like this forever, screwing a new girl every day." Yugi said.

"That's gross. But you said kaiba isn't like them." Tea said.

"Yeah. He is smart. He cuts classes too but he doesn't have to attend them. He knows everything already." Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"And I haven't seen him with a girl, yet. The only reason he hangs out with the others is because they are all "hot" and poplar." Ryou said.

"You can never be too sure. Kaiba is a CEO. All the supermodels throw themselves at him, begging to be touched. Maybe he screws them everyday and doesn't want to ruin his reputation." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Ryou said.

They continued talking. Yugi telling her stories about yami and the others, warning her to stay away from them. Ryou also added some stuff to her knowledge. The lunch bell rang and they walked into the cafeteria. Joey and tristen were already there, saving them seats. Tea sat with them. Yugi told them about her encounter with bakura and they weren't very happy. Tristen starting talking about duke's habits and joey went on ranting about kaiba.

"I didn't bring my lunch today, so I will go grab some. Be right back." Tea said and walked away from them and after 5 minutes, returned with a hamburger, fries and a can of coke. Joey and tristen looked at her lunch hungrily.

'Don't mind them. They love food more then life." Yugi said.

"Sorry guys. But I am really hungry right now. I need to eat all if it." Tea said.

"What? All of it? But you can't." joey said.

"Why can't I?" tea asked.

Tristen: "you aren't worried bout getting fat?" tristen asked.

"I will burn all the fat. So I am eating it all." She smiled at their faces. She was still standing so she decided to sit down. She lowered her lunch to place it on the table when someone bumped into her. She almost dropped her lunch but yugi grabbed it. She glared at the person and all she saw was a trench coat, white coat.

"What the hell? He didn't even a apologize." Tea yelled angrily.

"It's kaiba. He would never apologize." Joey said, clenching fists.

"I am gonna make him. First he almost runs me over with his limo and now this. It's like he is doing it on purpose." Tea said.

"You shouldn't so that tea. Bakura and the others are there too." Ryou advised her.

"I don't care. He needs to see where he is going." Tea said determinedly.

While she was talking to yugi and the others, yami and the others were talking as well, about her.

"There she is." Yami pointed at her.

"Yep. It's her all right." bakura confirmed

"So she is the one who came on to you." marik asked.

"She what? Yami, what did you tell them?" bakura yelled.

"I told them the truth." yami replied coolly.

"Yeah right. Maybe you forgot to tell them the real truth. She thought he was the midget yugi." Bakura sneered.

"Yugi?" malik asked.

"Yup." Bakura replied.

"How come those freaks got her hotness?" marik complained.

"I don't know how. But it's only a matter of time guys. Soon, she will be like the other girls, begging for one glance from us." Yami said confidently.

"I would love to give her more then just one glance." marik said.

"I already did. I had a taste of her and she is delicious." Bakura said with a smirk.

"You bastard." Marik said smiling.

"Just look at what those losers have. They don't deserve it." Malik said frowning.

" Just look at that tight little ass. I wanna squeeze it so bad." Bakura said.

'Check out those legs. They go on forever." Malik commented.

"What I want is what lies on top end of those legs. She has toned stomach so she must be tight." Marik said licking his lips.

'I can't take my eyes off those breasts, just the right size." Yami said.

"All together, she is worthy of getting fucked by us, right?" bakura said.

"Definitely." Marik said.

"What do you think kaiba?" yami asked kaiba who hadn't said a word.

"She is okay, I guess." Seto replied.

"What? OKAY. You have to be kidding me. Just look at her." marik yelled.

"Look at her, standing there, talking to those losers, standing on those beautiful legs, now walking towards us. Wait. Walking towards us?" bakura stopped.

"It is happening sooner then I expected." Yami smiled.

"No one can resist us. We are just too damn sexy." marik said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tea walked towards them, angry as hell. Kaiba had his back to her so she couldn't see his face, but she knew he was good looking. Yugi said that all the girls die for him so he must be. But that didn't stop her. She would knock come sense into that big head of his. She stood behind him noticed the smirking, confident looks on everyone else's faces. She frowned at them and turned her attention back to kaiba.

"Kaiba, what the hell is your problem?" Tea said. He sharply turned his head to look at her, and when he did, tea felt like she couldn't breath. He had the most handsome face she had ever seen. He was glaring at her with an intense gaze, his cold, piercing eyes boring circles in her head. He had nicely combed, brown hair, some locks fell on his forehead and tea just wanted to run her hand through them.

'I knew he was going to be handsome but not this handsome. How the hell am I suppose to say anything when I can't even stop staring at him.' tea thought.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice cold, like his eyes.

'I want you to stop trying to kill me." She said. He raised an eyes brow, making tea want to scream. He looked so cute, all confused.

'Control yourself tea. He is just the hottest guy you have ever seen. Control.' Tea thought.

"What do you mean, _kill_ you?" he asked.

"Today is my first day here. I don't even know you and you already tried to kill me twice. First, in the morning, you tried to run me over with your limo. And just now, you bumped into me, knocking me over. What is your problem?" tea said angrily.

"I was not driving my limo. It was my driver. You are lucky you are still standing. You should know better then to stand in the way of a limo." Seto coolly said.

"Maybe you should know better then to hire a blind driver, who can't see a human standing." Tea said.

"Now I am starting to wish he had killed you." seto said smirking.

"You ass. I can't believe you. You don't care, do you?" tea yelled.

"I don't care if some pathetic being like you dies." Seto replied.

"Pathetic being. PATHETIC BEING. _You _are the one who's pathetic. Thinking you is so superior." At this, he stood up, surprising tea. He was at least 6 2, an intimidating height. But she wasn't intimidated, maybe not a lot.

"But I am. I am the owner of a multi-billion company. I am one of the most powerful people in the business world. What are you, just some poor girl?" seto said.

"At least I am not a jerk like you. Your money has escaped from your wallet and has gotten into you head. I think I should crack it open for you." tea said.

"I won't let a filthy person like you to touch me, got that." seto said angrily.

"I am already disgusted by your presence. What do you think will happen to me?" tea said.

"Don't lie to me. I know why you came. Like all other bimbos in this school, you came seeking my attention." Seto said knowingly.

"You are so full of your self. I came here to tell you to never bother me again. And I think I just did. So good bye." Tea said shaking her head.

"You are telling me to not bother you, when you have proved that you are the most bothersome creature alive." Seto said smirking.

"Creature. Why you bastard." Tea yelled.

"Hold your tongue girl. No one talks to seto kaiba that way. Since you are new, I will let it slide, but if you ever cross me again, you will find yourself out of the city. Now I already have wasted a lot of my time on you. Go back to your loser friends and get that ugly face of your out of my face." Seto said.

"I will be the one getting nightmares because of your face, you jerk." Tea said and with that she left.

Once she left, yami and the rest stared at kaiba.

"Did I just hear right. Kaiba, you tried to run her over with your limo?" marik asked seto.

"How could you destroy such a beautiful thing." Malik said.

"Such a sexy thing." Bakura added.

"I didn't. The driver must have. I will fire him today." Seto said.

"You better. I don't want her to die before I get a chance to screw her." yami said.

"You mean _I_ get to screw her." bakura corrected him.

"Well, I have to give her credit for her bravery. She stood up to me." seto said.

"Not only that, she ignored us and focused solely on you." marik added.

"Which gave me a chance of looking up her skirt and I can tell you that. Who ever gets laid will be the luckiest man." Marik said smirking.

"That will be me." yami said.

"Not if I can help it." Marik said.

"Hey kaiba, you wanna try your luck?" bakura asked seto.

"Are you nuts. Kaiba and her. He just told her she was ugly. No way is she even going to consider him." malik said.

"I don't care. I have better women dying for Me." seto said.

"What ever kaiba." Yami said and continued commenting on tea's body with the others.

'I have never seen anyone like her. She came to me, to yell at me, to tell me that she didn't like me. No girl ever said that to me before. And her eyes, the way they twinkled when she got angry, the way she moved her head, swinging those silky hair of hers. She wasn't fazed by my looks, my power. Nothing. Impressive. She might even be worth my time.' Seto thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

So, what do you think? Is it good? Should I continue or should I just stop? Review and tell me. Please review. I need reviews to survive.


	2. chap 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh. Wish I did. But if wishes came true, I would be bill gates."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Cool, we all have the same class." Tea said excitedly.

"Yeah. This is the only one." Tristen said as he did a high five with tea.

"Don't celebrate guys. Yami and the others are in this class too." Ryou pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Joey said.

"We better get our seats, at least I should. The teacher just hates me." joey said, hurrying towards his seat.

"Maybe because you never pay attention and throw spitballs." Tristen said.

"Not to mention sleep AND drool." Yugi added.

" Thanks a lot guys. Tea probably thinks I am some kind of disgusting freak now." joey said sarcastically.

"Don't worry joey. I had a lot of friends who did that." Tea said smiling.

"Here comes the teacher. Hopefully, yami and the others won't show up." ryou said.

"Shit, they are coming. I just saw them." Yugi said panicking.

"And pretty boy duke is with them." Joey said angrily.

A handsome guy with black hair and green eyes entered the room. All the girls went all goo. They started blushing and desperately trying to get his attention. He seemed to enjoy all that, as he winked at some girls, who sighed. Tea felt like laughing, but restrained herself. The guy suddenly noticed her and a smirk appeared on his face. Tea ignored that and turned to yugi and the others. She was seated next to yugi. Ryou was on her left, joey and tristen behind them. Yami's group was in the row on the left corner of the room, next to the windows.

Duke saw the new girl. 'So this is the one who stood up to kaiba.' Marik and the others had told him. 'No matter, she is till a girl and no girl can resist me. I will have her begging in no time.' He walked towards her. She turned away, but he figured she was shy.

"Hey there. You are new in the school, am I right?" duke said to her. She turned to face him. He had to admit she was hot. No wonder the others were drooling at her body.

"Yeah. I am new." Tea said and turned to talk to the geek gang again.

"Maybe I can give you a personal tour of the school. Just you. And Me." duke said suggestively.

"No thanks. Yugi already gave me one. Just me and him." Tea said.

"Oh come on. What do you see in him? He is just a small fry. You need a real man." Duke said.

"And that's exactly why I can't go with you." Everyone in the class had heard her. They were all surprised, but not yugi's and Yami's gang. Infact, they were happy. Seto wasn't happy but he felt satisfied. He was starting to like her.

"Maybe you should leave before you get even more dissed, duke." Joey said. Duke glared at him.

"Shut up dog boy. Chew on some bones and leave us alone." Duke snapped at joey.

"You wanna start dice boy. Cause I am ready." joey said getting up.

"You are not worth my time mutt." Duke said. He then turned to tea. "No one has ever said no to me. This is new to me and I like to try new stuff. I'll see you around, beautiful. And by the way, the offer still remains, just you and Me." he have her one sexy smile and walked towards his friends. Meanwhile, all the guys in the class were shocked and all the girls were glaring at tea.

Even the teacher was surprised. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to mess with them. He considered it an honor to have them in his class. This meant that they considered his class "cool" enough to attend. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"okay class, we are gonna do a group assignment. So get in groups, no more then four. I will give you the assignment when you have settled in your group." The teacher said. Everyone started going to his or her friends. Tea looked at her friends sadly. There were five of them. That meant one of them would have to be in another group.

"This teacher always makes groups of four." Yugi said.

"That's why I hate him." joey said.

"No joey, you hate him because he wakes you up during class and saves our hearing from you monstrous snoring." Tristen said wisely.

"Now do you wanna start tristen?" Joey glared at tristen.

"Guys, quit it. We have to decide who is gonna be out of the group." Ryou said.

"I will." Tea said.

"But we are the only ones that you know here. And the others won't let you be with them after what you did to duke." Yugi pointed out.

"It's no problem. Maybe I can work individually. And I just figured that kaiba's group has six people. Two of them will be out as well." tea said.

'No they won't. They will be in one group. They always do that and the teacher never says anything." Ryou said.

'That's not fair. If they are allowed, so should we." Tea said.

"Here comes the teacher. Talk to him if you want, but I don't think he'll allow us." Joey said as he quickly hid his face behind a book.

"Yeah. We are not his favorite students, you know." Tristen said copying joey.

"We'll see." Tea said and waited for the teacher to approach.

"You have five people in your group. One of you will have to go." The teacher said. Yugi opened his mouth to say something but tea started speaking.

"Then that group has six people. They should be asked to form a group of four as well sir." Tea said, pointing to yami and kaiba's group.

"It's not of any concern to you who I allow to have more people, Miss Gardner. Now, I will ask you once more to form a group of four." The teacher said sternly.

"The fact that you are favoring some students is of concern to me sir." tea said, raising her voice a bit, making all the kids stare at her.

"I am not favoring anyone Miss Gardner." The teacher said, trying to intimidate the girl with her authority.

"Then why are you allowing them to have as many people they want?" Tea said. The teacher glared at her but she didn't back down.

"May I remind you that I can _punish_ you for talking to your teacher like this." Th teacher said through clenched teeth.

"I am not doing anything wrong sir. I am saying what is right. Do I have to remind _you_ that if such acts reported to the principal, can cause a lot of trouble?" tea said confidently.

In the back, bakura, yami, marik, malik and duke snickered out loud whereas kaiba just smirked. The teacher glared at tea.

"Well Miss gardner, I have to say that—."The teacher started to speak but he was interrupted by marik.

'Let her be in the group sir. I want to see what those can losers can do with her in heir group." Tea wanted to say something to shut him up but didn't considering that he was helping her. The teacher glanced at marik, then back at tea and stepped back, sighing in defeat. Marik smirked at tea and mouthed, _you owe me one my dear. _Tea glared in response and turned back to her gang but not before stealing a glance at kaiba, who was looking right at her, with amusing eyes.

"Wow tea. That was…" yugi started, amazed.

"Brilliant." Ryou finished.

"Not brilliant, super cool. Super duper cool." Tristen said cheering.

"Yeah tea. You da man." Joey said. Everyone stared at him. He sweats dropped and corrected. "I mean the woman, I mean the girl." Tea just laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"This is the highest mark I ever got in this whole semester." Joey said excitedly.

"That stupid teacher. He gave us an A-. We did a much better job then that. It should have been an A+." tea grumbled.

"Maybe he was still pissed at you for humiliating him in front of the whole class." Ryou said thinking.

"I can't blame him. But tea was right." yugi said smiling at tea.

"I know. So what are you guys planning to do, now that school is over?" ryou asked.

"Me and tristen have to go to the gym, and practice." Joey said.

"For what?" tea questioned

"We are in the school's basketball team." tristen said proudly.

"Cool. I've always loved basketball. I also play it." Tea said.

"Yeah. But not as good as us." Joey said arrogantly.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I am." Tea challenged.

"You might wanna come to the gym with us. There are tryouts for a new player. Derek graduated." Tristen said.

"Sure. It will be nice to be a part of a team again. I was the captain of my previous school's team you know." Tea said.

"I must warn you. My brother and all of his friends are in the team as well." yugi said.

"I bet they didn't even had to try. They are "cooler" then anyone else with talent." tea said.

"Actually, they are pretty good. Our school hasn't lost a game ever since they started playing." Ryou said.

"Let's go man. Yugi, ryou, you want to come?" joey said.

"Yeah sure. Why not." Yugi said and they walked towards the gym.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As soon as tea entered the gym, she felt like she shouldn't try out for the team. There were only guys there and no girl. Marik spotted her and walked towards her.

"So my dear, you have come to repay me. Though I would like it to be done in a more private place, like my bed room." marik whispered the last part in her ear.

"I am _not_ here to repay you marik. I never asked you to help me. You stepped in on your own." Tea said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, why are you here little kitty. Didn't I warn you to stay away from bad boys?" Bakura said.

"We here, are the bad boys, _very_ bad boys." Malik said and stood beside marik as well.

"But now that you are here, lets play." Duke said smirking.

"Stay away from her you horny bastards." Joey yelled at them.

"You are lucky we have practice today dog boy. Or we wouldn't have let you enter." Malik said.

"It's okay joey." Tea said. Then she turned to the trio, standing around her. "I _am_ here to play, but not with you. I am trying out for the basketball team."

Then you will be playing with us tea. Because we are in the team as well." yami said.

"I am trying out for the girls team." tea said.

"You are so attractive when you lie to be with us." Bakura cooed.

"I am not lying." Tea said angrily.

"Yeah right. You are trying for the "girls" team, when there _is_ no girls team." marik said and tea stared at him shocked, as he started laughing. She turned to joey, which smiled sheepishly.

"I must have forgot to mention that there's no girls team." joey said.

"Joey, I am gonna kill you. How could you forget?" Tea said. She started to leave, when a voice stopped her. It was kaiba.

"I don't think you would have made it into the team if there was a girls team." she turned to glare at him.

"I'll have you know, I am not just good at it, I am damn good." tea said.

"Really? Then prove it." He said. Tea looked at him confused, but the smirk on is face told her what he meant. Her eyes widened.

"You mean, try out for the guys team?" she managed to say.

"You said you were damn good. It shouldn't be a problem for you then. So, are you going to back down?" seto said. He loved playing with her.

'Umm…. I…" she wasn't sure.

"And there I thought you were gutsy. You sure showed enough courage arguing with the teacher. I guess I was fooled." Seto said, hoping that this would get her in gear, and it did.

"I'll show you. I will try out for the team and I will make it in too. You just watch me," she yelled. His smirk grew wider. This was exactly what he wanted. Then the coach came. He blew his whistle and told them to gather around. Bakura told him about tea and he turned to stare at her, as if she had horns.

"This isn't a sport for girls, so I think you should leave." The coach said. Tea could see kaiba smirking from the corner of her eyes.

"That is a very sexist thing to say sir. And I think I can handle this game." Tea said.

"Give her a chance coach. I want to see how good she is." Seto said.

"Okay then. Yami, step in the court with her. Lets see what she is made up of." The coach said. Joey and tristen looked worried.

"This isn't fair coach. We never have the star player go up against the new player." Tristen argued.

"I am the one who makes decisions here tristen." The coach said.

"It's okay tristen." Tea assured him. She knew the coach didn't want her to be in the team. He didn't consider having a girl in a boy's team a good thing. But she would show him.

She would show everyone, especially kaiba. 'Why didn't he have a twin, just as hot as him, but only nicer. Why should all jerks be sexy?' she thought.

Yami stood in front of her, spinning the ball on his finger. What a show off. He was trying to show her that she didn't have a chance. She got in position. He dribbled the ball, moving forward, confidently. Tea didn't move from her spot. She let him come to her. But he thought she was nervous. When her reached closer, tea swiftly grabbed the ball from his grasp, but she didn't wait there. She dribbled the ball as fast as she could and threw it. It landed in the basket, surprising many people in the gym, shocking the coach. Even yami was shocked. He just stared at her.

"Told you I was damn good." She said, her eyes on kaiba, who smirked in response.

"Okay. That was good. Everyone lets practice." The coach said, recovering from shock.

"So, am I in or no?" she asked the coach, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't you play with them for a while, so I can monitor you? I'll tell you by the end of the practice." He said. Tea turned around to join yugi, ryou, joey and tristen. They congratulated her and she thanked them.

They all got in their positions to play. Bakura started by dribbling the ball. Everyone lunged at him. She started moving when she felt someone brush past her and whisper "impressive. You really are damn good." Tea stopped dead I her tracks and found kaiba run towards the others. 'Did he say that?' she thought. And before she knew it, she found herself blushing. Why did some words said by him meant so much? And why did she feel happy all of a sudden? She was acting like some stupid girl with a stupid crush. 'I have to stop this. He is just a jerk, a sexy jerk. Damn it. I am still thinking about him that way. Okay, I am gonna stop… now.' She shook her head and joined the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That's the most fun I had in all the practices." Yami said.

"Me too. And the reason is this damn hot girl." Marik said as he smirked at tea.

"You know, every time we have a new member, he is inaugurated. I think it's time for your inauguration." Bakura said.

"And I know just what she has to do. It will make her and me very happy." Duke said seductively.

"Oh no. She is not going to do anything you want her to do. Because all of it is gonna revolve around sex." Joey said.

"Yeah. No way." Tristen added.

"Then I guess you don't want to celebrate with us in the cafeteria." Yami said faking disappointment.

"Yeah. No one is there so we can have a lot of fun." malik said.

"Food and food fight." Joey said excitedly.

"I like that. Let's go. Yami is buying." Bakura said.

"I am?" yami said. Tea stared at him and he continued, "I mean of course I am." When she turner around, he glared at bakura who smiled innocently. They all started walking towards the cafeteria, talking, laughing. Tea suddenly turned around, eyes looking for kaiba. She found him, gathering his stuff, ready to leave. He found her staring and smirked. He dropped the bag and followed. Tea smiled and continued walking. She had made many friends in such a short time but unknown to her; she had made many enemies as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Who are the enemies? Can she really trust yami and the others? Do they really want to be her friends or just want to get close enough to screw her? Review and let me know what you think.


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

"Thoughts"

* * *

Tea glanced at her watch as she entered the school building. '8:15, Aw man. The school doesn't start till 8:45. What am I going to do now? I guess I can go to the cafeteria and wait for one of my friends to come. she walked in to the cafeteria, only to find it empty. Not that she expected anyone at this hour. She was the only moron who woke up early because of a busted alarm clock with the wrong time. She thought she was late and ran all the way to school. In her panic, she forgot to look at the time on her wristwatch or notice the early morning.

'Who is that, sitting all alone in the far corner, she wondered. 'Maybe I should go and see.' She walked towards the persona and was utterly shocked to find yami motou, with books. He was doing math homework and was so concentrated that he didn't notice her approaching.

"I never thought I would see this day." Tea said. He quickly turned around and with one look at her, his mouth hung open. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Me neither. You and me, alone in the school. God must be very happy with me."

"Yugi told me you were smart, just ignorant and careless. Now I know he is wrong." Tea said, ignoring his comment.

"Wrong about what, the smart part or the ignorant part?" yami said making tea laughed.

"Believe what you want. So, math huh. Having trouble." Tea said.

"No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Because before you noticed me, you swore to make a time machine to kill the inventor of math."

"I sure will do that. Fucking bastard, died himself but plagued us with this shit." Yami muttered.

"But to make a time machine, you need math." Tea said and started laughing.

"I know. This world is so cruel."

"Maybe I can help you."

"If you want to get close to me, education is not a good approach." He said smirking.

"I know, that's why I am. So you want it or no?" she asked. He focused his eyes on her breasts and smirked.

"I'll take anything you have to offer Me." tea slapped him lightly on his shoulder and frowned.

"You better change your attitude mister, or I'll leave."

"And leave me alone with the horrible wizard of math. No. I'll be good." he sat on the table, hands neatly folded in his lap, like an obedient child. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay, let's do this." she sat beside him and started explaining the question to him. She was quite surprised at his behavior. He didn't do anything stupid during their little study time. In fact, he actually seemed to be trying to understand the question. After some nice long explaining, he got it.

"Man, this wasn't as hard as it seemed." Yami said.

"I know. You were confusing yourself by using the complicated formulae."

"Yeah. Thanks."  
"You are pretty smart. Then why don't you pay attention in class instead of wasting your time on girls?" tea asked.

"Hey, I don't go after them. They come to me. It's always been like that and will always be."

"Whatever. But you still didn't answer my question."

"Have you ever seen bakura or kaiba with a book?" tea shook her head. "Marik, duke or malik? She said no again. "Exactly. They never even go near books. To them, books have cooties. And they don't want them. I hang out with them and so…" he left it hanging, knowing tea understood what he was trying to say.  
"I understand. You have to behave in a certain way for them to like you. But is it really worth it. Your future could be at stake here. If you keep this up, you will never graduate from high school. But it's your problem, not mine." just then, she heard bakura's voice. He was talking to marik and malik. Tea turned to yami again. He opened his mouth to say something but tea spoke first. "Don't worry, I won't tell them what I saw or that I helped you." She turned to walk away when bakura saw them.

"So yami, secretly seeing the hot chick. You could have told us." Bakura said.

"Yeah. It's not like we were going to do anything to you." marik said.

"Or her." malik couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"It's not like that. We were just talking." She said and started walking away when yami grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Actually, tea was explaining a math question to me. She is really smart. I got it in a snap." Tea turned to stare at him, surprised but smiling.

"Really. _You_ were doing a math question?" bakura inquired smirking.

"Do you even know what math is?" marik said laughing.

"I'll be surprised if he can spell it." Malik said and they laughed. Yami frowned.

"He knows more then all your knowledge combined, I am sure." Tea said, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"That's because your brilliance was dripping on him." marik said.

"Guys. It's true. She is smart. She can help you if you want." Yami said.

"Will you?" Malik asked and tea nodded, smiling. "Then I am in."

"Anything to be nears you my dear." Marik said coming closer.

"I am in too. Who knows, maybe we will learn a lot more about each other." Bakura said. He whispered the last part in her ear. She just pushed him back, but not roughly.

"I'll help you if you don't so anything to piss me off. Deal?" she said. They nodded. "Okay then. Oh look at the time. Yugi and joey will be here any minute." She said bye to them and ran out. They watched her run, eyes on her shaking breasts and tiny little ass. After she disappeared out of sight, they turned to yami.

"What's the deal now yami?" bakura asked him.

"Yeah, why are we being so nice? Can't we just grab her and fuck her?" marik said frowning.

"Patience is a virtue. She is different then the other girls. She has to be treated differently as well." yami said wisely.

"You're damn right she is different. She is sexy, without even trying." Malik said.

"She is a good girl. She will trust us soon. Then we will show her what we really have to offer." Yami said smirking.

"She won't be able resist us then. Smart." Bakura said.

"It's not easy watching her shake those juicy breasts and not wanna suck them dry." Marik said closing his eyes, imagining it.

"I know. I had a dream this morning that me and marik were fucking her brains out." Malik said.

"Both of you?" bakura asked.

"Yeah. Isn't she lucky." Marik said and they laughed and continued diving into the gutter.

* * *

Tea found yugi and the rest of her friends so she decided to go to her locker. A lot of kids were in school now. The halls were semi-filled. She opened her locker, got the books out and sat down to put them in her bag when she heard clicking of heels, a lot of heels. They approached fast and by the time she looked up, she could se the source of the noise as well.

There were four girls; faces full of make up, looking hot even in the school uniform. One of them had blonde hair and purple eyes. She had the most make up, and looked like a model. Her uniform's blazer was zipped down and revealed her very, very low-neck shirt, that shoed almost all of her breasts. She was also wearing a tiny mini skirt that hardly covered her ass. Standing on her right was another girl with purple hair. She was wearing the same kind of clothes, but her shirt showed less cleavage. She was wearing the same kind of skirt. On the blond girl's right was another girl with red hair and honey brown eyes. Her shirt also showed less cleavage and her skirt was a bit longer, maybe an inch longer.

The last girl, who in tea's opinion was the most attractive of them all, had raven hair and bright blue eyes. She had a tanned skin and was wearing the normal uniform. Tea wondered is she was even with them. But the way all of them were glaring at her, she figured she was. The blonde one spoke.

"I don't see much." She said eyeing tea.

"Much? I don't see anything at all." The red head said.

"I don't know what they see in her." The purple haired one spoke. Tea looked around to see if they were talking to anyone else beside her. When she couldn't see anyone else. She said.

"Um. Are you talking to me?"

"No. We like to talk to our self." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"Ok the." Tea said. She turned around to close the locker.

"Hey. Look at us bitch. We are talking to you," the red head said angrily.

"Don't you know sarcasm?" the purple one asked.

"I know. But by one look at you, I thought you liked to talk to yourself." Tea said.

"It's her smart mouth that got their attention." The raven-haired one spoke for the first time. Before, she had just been a spectator.

"You're right ishizu. I mean. She is not hot or anything." The blonde said.

"I know mai. Look at her. She is an insult to beauty," the red head said to the blonde whose name was mai. This pissed tea off.

"And running around naked is." Tea said. The red head got pissed.

"Watch your mouth bitch. You don't even know who we are." She yelled.

"And I don't wanna know." Tea said turning away from them.

"It would be better if you id. After all, it's only fair to warn you." the purple one said and tea turned to stare at them.

"Warn me?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Before you get crushed by the most popular girls in whole city." mai said.

"I am serenity. This is mai, ishizu and miho." Red head pointed to the blonde, raven and purple haired girls.

"It's not a pleasure to meet you. So if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do." Tea said, walking away from them, when mai yelled behind her.

"Stay away from them you slut." Tea turned around, angry but more confused.

"Them? Them who?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb. Eve though you look like one." Serenity said.

"Yeah. Keep your sluttish hands to yourself." Miho said.

"The only ones I see here with sluttish hands are you guys. How about you keep them and your bitching tongues to yourself." Tea said and walked away. Mai still continued threatening her about staying away form their men or they would have her thrown out of the school. Tea just kept walking, pissed. She entered the class and sat with yugi and the others. They noticed tea's crappy mood and wondered what's wrong.

"You okay tea?" yugi asked her.

"Yeah. Did bakura do something?" ryou asked her worriedly.

"No, it was some girls. Mai, serenity, miho and ishizu. They came to me and started telling me to stay away from their men. Like I am trying to be near them. I don't even know them. I only know you guys and I am sure you're not the ones." Tea said.

"Why is that?" tristen said.

"Those girls were arrogant, like yami and his gang." Tea said.

"Yeah. And they are their men." Yugi said.

"Really. They make a good couple. All a bunch of ass holes. But I didn't know yami and the others were in a relationship." Tea said.

"They are not. Those sluts think they belong to them." Joey said.

(Whispering to tristen) "Does he like them?" tea whispered to tristen.

(Whispering back) "No, his sister serenity is with them and this pisses him off." Tristen whispered back.

"Really. She is nothing like him." tea exclaimed loudly.

"It's mai's fault. She changed my sister." Joey said, knowing what they were talking about.

"Not exactly joey. Serenity was like that before too." Yugi said.

"I guess you're right. She is the youngest so she is loved more. She always got all the attention so she is trying to get it even now, any way she can." Joey said sighing.

"So they love yami and the others?" Tea asked.

"I don't think so. They are the popular girls and want hot guys. The want them because they are wanted by all others." Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. In the beginning, yami and the others flirted with them but forced by their nature, they left them for some more." Ryou said.

"But these girls still believe they are theirs." Tristen said.

"They are such sluts, all of them. So who likes who?" Tea asked.

"Miho likes bakura, mai likes marik and malik, --." Yugi started but tea interrupted him.

"Wait, she likes _both_ of them?"

"Yeah. She finds it hard to pick one when they both are _so hot_." Ryou said. He said the last part sarcastically.

"Serenity likes kaiba, and that's why joey hates her so much." Yugi said.

"She likes that bastard. She thinks I am her enemy and am destroying her image. Well, she can go to hell with the rest of her bitchy friends." joey said.

"Oookay. And the last one is ishizu." Yugi said turning away from joey.

"Yeah. She wasn't like them. She didn't say anything mean to me or was dressed like a slut." Tea exclaimed.

"She isn't like them. Before she joined their group, she was a nice girl and loved a boy named shaadi. He was a year ahead of us and graduated." Ryou said.

"So after he left, ishizu went after yami?" tea asked.

"No. Shaadi was still in school when yami came. He quickly became popular and got the attention of all the girls in school." ryou informed.

"Including ishizu." Tea said knowingly.

"Exactly. Ishizu felt like she liked yami too. She couldn't decide who she wanted to be with." Yugi said.

"And shaadi found out?" tea asked. This was interesting.

"Yup. He wasn't very happy. He asked her to make up her mind. He even went to tell yami to leave his girl but yami and him got into a fight." Tristen said.

"Oh God. Then what?" tea was horrified.

"Yami and his buddies beat shaadi up. But that wasn't all. Ishizu picked yami because she thought shaadi couldn't protect her." joey said.

"No. How could she? He fought for her." tea said, shocked.

"Shaadi never talked to her again. He graduated last year. Ishizu never said a word to him either. She got with mai and the others and became popular." Yugi said.

"Shaadi really loved her. But she never realized that. She was blinded by her attraction for yami." Ryou said.

"The only reason she joined with those sluts is because she thought that was the only way to get yami's attention. She flirts with guys but she is not like the others. I bet you she is the only one that is still a virgin among them." Joey said.

"Now I understand. But why did they come to me? I don't like _their men_." tea said, looking at yami and his group who were seated in their usual spot.

"But they do like you. I think the girls feel threatened by you. I mean there are many other girls bakura and yami and the others flirt with. But they never say anything to them. They think you may steal the guys." Yugi told her.

"I don't like any of them. I mean, I know I don't like kaiba." Tea said. 'Even though I think he is sizzling hot. Stop tea, stop.' She glanced at his group.

"But it would be better for you to stay away from them as much as you can. Mai and the others are cheap and they may do something bad." Ryou advised her.

Tea wanted to say something but the teacher interrupted. It was the same teacher that tea had an argument with on her first day of school. They had never been on good terms after that. But tea didn't care. She hated him, and he hated her.

"Okay class. We are gonna do a group assignment today." The teacher said. The kids turned around to talk to their friends, moving around the room to get into a group with their friends. Tea turned to talk to joey behind her, when teacher spoke again.

"Only this time, _I'll_ be choosing the groups." Groans could be heard from very corner of the class. Teacher just smirked. "Now, here are the groups.

Yugi and joey, Tristen and ryou, marik and malik, yami and bakura, duke and Jane, kaiba and tea." he continued but tea couldn't hear anything else. How could he do this to her? Kaiba? He really did hate her. Tea turned to stare at kaiba who stared right back with the same cold eyes, creeping her out. She had to talk to the teacher.

"Excuse me sir. But can you please not pair me with kaiba?" tea asked him.

"Why?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Um… because…." Tea thought for a reasonable reason.

"I don't think I will change it." The teacher said.

"But--." Tea started but he interrupted her.

"Are you gonna accuse me of favoritism again? I don't believe you can. Because id I am favoring anyone, it's you. I've put you with the smartest kid in the whole school. Many girls would die to be in your shoes." He said.

"I know, but…"

"No more Miss Gardner." He walked towards his desk, a triumphant smile on his face. Tea groaned and turned to look at kaiba again. He was now working at his laptop and no longer staring at her. 'At least I get to be with him. Maybe I'll get close to him and he'll start liking me. What the hell am I thinking? I got to stop. He may be hot but not hot enough.' Yeah right. 'The only thing I should be thinking about is mai and her other bitches. They told me to stay away from them and I am paired with him. Serenity will kill me for sure. Man, I hate this.'

* * *

please review.


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

"Thoughts"

* * *

Tea stood before the most beautiful mansion she had ever seen, not to mention the grandest. It was huge, with a beautiful garden in the front. There was a pool on the side and she could also see a basketball court. 'He is damn rich. I must rob him.' She thought. A butler greeted her at the door and took her to the study room. On her way, she had a chance to marvel at the insides of the mansion. Expensive furniture and high-tech equipment was visible in every room. The staircases were grand. She was impressed.

The butler took her to a room, almost as big as the school library, maybe bigger. It was full of shelves of books. On one side were some computers. 'He sure is lucky to have everything in the house. I have to go to the library and the computers there are too _fast_ for me.' She sat on a chair and waited for kaiba to come. After all, he was the one who had invited her.

After school, tea was at her locker, talking to her friends. Joey was yapping about the teacher, pairing duke with a smart girl on purpose. Jane was smart and she was a duke-fan. All duke had to do was smile charmingly at her and she would be all water. She would do all the work for him and he would be free to flirt. Just when joey started to swear at the teacher, kaiba appeared, and before joey could open his mouth, kaiba told tea to meet him at his mansion for the project. So here she was, inside his humongous mansion, waiting for him.

She waited for some time but when he didn't show up, she decided to take a tour of the study room. She went to the shelves to check out the books. It seemed like every book on the planet was there. She took out one and started to read it when she heard voices approaching.

"I am not going to eat that." came a child's voice and the sound of running feet.

"But master mokuba, master kaiba has specifically instructed us to feed you your vegetables." It was a maid, tea guessed. She put the book back and walked towards the door to see what was happening. Just then, a boy with black air ran inside with a woman in her late thirties behind him. She looked tired, but the kid looked as energetic as ever. He hid behind tea's legs.

"Please master mokuba, just this once." The maid begged again.

"No. I hate them. And I never see seto eat them. So why should I?" mokuba said. The maid gave up and walked out, shoulders slumped. Mokuba then moved away from tea and stood in front of her.

"So, are you the girl who is supposed to work with big brother?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"You're pretty." Eh said. Tea giggled and kneeled in front of him.

"You are pretty cute yourself… mokuba." He blushed and turned his head away to stare at the computers. He looked so adorable that tea wanted to kiss him.

"So… do you like video games?" he asked.

* * *

Seto stretched as he shut down his laptop. He had just finished his work and was well aware of tea's presence in his mansion. The butler had informed him of her arrival. But he waited to finish his work first. Now that he was done, he could start their project together. And see how good she really is. Yami had told him of tea's "intelligence" and seto wanted to see it for him. He had the chance now. She did act maturely then the rest of the bimbos in the school. As he approached the study room, he could hear voices, loud voices. Curious, he peeked through the small opening formed between the door and the wall.

Tea was sitting before the plasma screen TV, a game controller I her hands. Besides her sat mokuba, looking at the screen with wide eyes, yelling instructions to tea.

"No, no. Kick him. Kick him. Flip, flip. He is behind you. Do the combo you did before. You are losing health. Hurry." Tea's fingers were moving fast like a pro, her eyes fixed on the screen. Her brows were knitted in concentration, making her look cute. She was yelling too. "I am trying. It's not working. I don't have enough energy. Wait, I got him. I got him. Take that you freak." It seemed as she was winning again since mokuba was practically jumping in the air. "Keep going. You are going to win. You're gonna—you won, you won."

Seto watched from the side as mokuba and tea jumped in excitement and joy, hugging each other, yelling, "we won, we won" again and again. Seto glanced at tea that could pass for an eight year old instead of a sixteen year old because of her antics. So much for her being mature theory. He watched them in fascination. He had never seen mokuba so happy before. When Mokuba suggested they play again, against each other, seto decided to reveal him. He coughed, making them jump and turn around.

"Hey seto. Tea is real good at video games. She may even beat you." Mokuba said. Seto glanced at a flushed tea, which suddenly found the floor quite interesting. He smirked.

"We will see mokuba. Why don't you go and eat your vegetables while we work." Seto said. He added a stern glare with it. Tea was surprised to see mokuba follow obediently and she was impressed as well. Seto turned to tea.

"Maybe we should start our project now." He showed tea what he had in mind and discussed it with tea. He was surprised at her level of intelligence. She brought up nice points about their topic, nice negative points. They argued for half hour on what their topic should be. Tea didn't like his topic. She felt it was too boring. But seto believed "economy" was perfect topic.

"God. You are impossible to work with. And you are so stubborn. I am telling you. The teacher is stupid. He will sleep while marking our project." Tea said.

"He is a competent man and knows a good project when he sees one. He will not sleep." Seto argued.

"There must be something more interesting that we can pick. I am gonna go find some book." She got up, tired of arguing with him. Seto just scoffed and sat with his arms crossed. Tea reached a shelf and started searching for something nice. A book caught her attention, but it was on the top shelf. She stood on her toes to grab it, but still couldn't. She glanced at seto who seemed to be enjoying the show she was presenting. '

'That bastard likes seeing me helpless and expects me to ask him. But he will have to wait longer.' She thought and decided to take a risk. She jumped in the air, hand stretched for the book. She got the book but while pulling it out, she shook all the books besides it as well. She raised her head fearfully to see the books falling towards her. She quickly turned around, closed her eyes and grabbed the next thing for protection and buried her face in it.

Seto saw her jump and immediately stood up. The stupid girl was calling him stubborn but was too stubborn she to ask for help. He saw the books shake a bit when she grabbed the book. He strode swiftly towards her, knowing what was coming next. The books fell out of place and threatened to fall. He ran to stand behind her to push her out of the way. But instead, she pulled him toward her and buried her face in his chest.

Tea waited for the books to come crashing down on her but it never happened. 'Why am I not hurt? she wondered. She was still confused when she felt hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She felt soft lips brush against her ear and whisper, "you can open your eyes now." She opened one eye to see what was going one. The first thing she saw was a chest, a well-built chest of a man. Seto had the top buttons of his shirt open giving tea a nice view.

Seto felt his heart skip a beat as he glanced at her angelic face. She looked so scared, so vulnerable, holding his shirt in a tight grip. The way she opened one of her eyes made her look innocent like a newborn child, pure and radiant. She stared at his chest, and then her eyes snapped wide open. She pulled her head back slowly and noticed one of his arm extended to hold back the books. His other arm was wrapped around her waist securely. She blushed furiously as she pulled away from his perfect body. Seto also had a smirk on his face.

"Your topic is just fine." She said blushing.

Seto smirked and they started working. They worked hard and finished half of the project. During that hour or so, tea didn't talk much. She did what he told her to do without ever objecting. And every time they had the slightest bit of contact, she jerked back. Seto enjoyed every moment even though his body was aching bad because of lack of rest. He had worked non-stop for four hours before she came and then worked with her.

It seemed like tea was tired as well. She stretched her arms and arched her back, trying to get the feeling back in her spine. But she sure got a feeling in seto's spine. Seto eyes were on her breasts. Her position stretched the thin fabric of her shirt, revealing her round, perky breasts, an erotic sight to any man. Seto unconsciously licked his lips. But as soon as tea turned to face him, he turned his head away form her.

"I better leave now. We worked a lot today. We can finish the rest tomorrow." She said. Seto noticed she wasn't blushing or stuttering. She was acting as if nothing happened before. She recovered fast. When he didn't answer, she got up, ready to leave. As she walked out of the room, seto watched her with hunger. The way her hips swayed as if dancing to the music was more attracting then anything he had seen before.

* * *

Tea walked down the grand staircase, towards the door. She twisted the knob when she felt someone tug at her skirt. It was mokuba. He smiled sheepishly, cheeks red. Tea smiled and bent to his level.

"What is it mokuba?" she asked the blushing kid. It caused him to blush even more.

"Don't you wanna play the game a little bit more?" his eyes shone with hope. Tea found it hard to say no. So she agreed to play one game. That one game turned too many. They got so caught up they didn't pay attention to the time. After beating mokuba for the 20th time, tea put the controller down.

"I think that's enough for today mokuba. I have to leave now." Mokuba's face fell.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he asked. Tea wondered why he wanted her to stay so desperately.

"No I can't mokuba. Besides, I am bored. I want a challenge. If you can provide one, I'll stay," she said hoping that mokuba would let her leave.

"Don't wish for something you can't handle Gardner." Seto spoke from behind them. Obviously he heard what she said. Mokuba's face brightened.

"Seto is really good at video games. Let's see if you can beat him tea." mokuba said, sounding confident at his brothers abilities.

"I don't think she can mokuba. Or can you?" the last part was directed at tea. She frowned at his smirking face.

"I can." She said wit a determined face. He walked forward until he stood in front of her, their bodies' inches apart. He lowered his face and brought it closer to her.

"I don't think you can beat me Gardner, and I am never wrong." His breath was hot on her lips, making her body tremble with excitement.

"Then I guess I have to prove you wrong then." She said with a smirking face, her breath sending shivers down seto's spine.

"I'll like to see you try… tea." He said her name with such intensity, it made her knees weak, but she wasn't going to show him that. She sat on the floor and held the controller in her delicate hands. He sat beside her with the other controller and they started playing.

(After an hour)

"You guys, it's really late. Maybe you should stop now." Mokuba said yawning.

"I'll stop when Gardner admits her defeat." Seto said smirking.

"I'll admit it when I _am_ losing." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously at him.

"I believe 16-0 is a screaming proof of your defeat." He said, making tea want to strangle him.

"Don't you guys have school tomorrow. You should go home now tea." mokuba said, yawning more. Tea sighed and got up, ready to leave.

"Hey tea, maybe seto can drop you home." Mokuba said looking expectantly at seto, who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

They drove in silence, seto smirking at his victory, no _victories_ and tea angry at her defeat. _Defeats_. She was good at video games but when it came to seto, not good enough. The car stopped in front of her apartment. She thanked him and moved to get out of the car when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She stared at him, confused. He brought his face closer to her. Tea thought he was gonna kiss her since their lips were brushing, but instead he said, "I'm ready if you are…" tea's heartbeat increased rapidly. "For a rematch." He finished and pulled away, leaving a flushed tea. She decided it was enough for today so she got out of the car and practically ran into her apartment.

Seto watched her run and drove away, a triumphant smile evident on his face. The feel of her lips against his still lingered in his mind. He had started it. Let's see if she had the guts to finish it.

* * *

please review.


	5. chap 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

"Thoughts"

* * *

Tea entered the cafeteria and joined her friends, who chatted happily. Yugi noticed her sad face and asked her what's wrong.

"I just met serenity at my locker. She said she was watching me and would not stand for me to take away _her_ seto. As if I want that jerk." She said angrily.

"What did he do to ya tea?" joey asked, hands balled into fists. He knew kaiba must have done something cheap to tea.

"He didn't do anything bad to me joey, so relax." Tea assured the feisty blonde. 'Except almost kissing me.'

"You don't have to worry about anything tea. Today is the last day to work on it. It's due tomorrow." Ryou said trying to brighten her mood.

"Yeah. Then you can be away from that freak and his slut." Tristen piped in. tea glanced at joey from the corner of her eyes to see a reaction but nothing.

"You're right. O guess I don't have to worry that much." She said smiling a bit.

"We also have basketball practice today. We have out final game coming up, against nerd high." Joey said. Tea sweat dropped and glanced questioningly at yugi.

"He means Nardlen High School." yugi said sighing at joey's answer.

"They are nerds yug. I can't believe they made it to the finals." Joey said, eyes wide with confusion and astonishment.

"It doesn't matter if they are walking hippos. We're gonna beat them we have never lost a game ever since we joined the team." tristen said proudly.

"I hope we don't start now, especially with me in the team." tea said worriedly. The coach never hid his displeasure for her and she knew he would blame if they lost.

"Don't worry tea." joey said, wrapping his arm around tea's head in a headlock. "You're gonna be just fine. We know you're good. The coach is just stupid."

"Thanks joey. But can you not headlock me again." She said and joey immediately released her, laughing nervously.

* * *

Tea entered the gym with tristen and joey. She spotted seto leaning against the wall, next to yami who was talking to bakura, marik and malik. Duke was nowhere to be seen. As soon as the coach spotted them, he called everyone to huddle together so he could talk to them.

"Ok team. I want you to practice hard and not underestimate the opponent. They may not have won a single game before but they came back with great force this time. So I want to say why are you not dressed in the proper attire Ms. Gardner?" he suddenly said looking a tea.

"I… I don't have the uniform sir." She said embarrassed.

"Maybe you should have asked me. Now come with me and I'll give you one. The rest of you, start practicing." Tea followed the coach into the room. the coach gave her the uniform and came out. She stayed in to change. After a while her head peeked through the door. Marik spotted it.

"Come out my dear." He said causing everyone to stop and stare at her. She blushed.

"I can't. Coach, can you please give me something else?" she asked him but he crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed.

"What is the problem? You have the same uniform as everyone else. So just come out and practice for your first game." Tea sighed and revealed her self. Now everyone knew why she was so hesitant. Her shirt, obviously big, had a very big neck and revealed a good portion of her breasts even though she had pulled it back. It came to her knees. It was sleeveless and showed her bra from the side. She had her arm crossed to hide it. The shorts were big as well. She had folded it many times and so it was hidden under her shirt. It seemed like she was only wearing a shirt.

The guys seemed to enjoy the view. Yami and bakura whistled loudly while marik and malik hooted. Seto smirked with his eyes traveling all over her body. Joey and tristen looked shocked. Tea thought it couldn't get any worst but then duke entered. His eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw tea

"I thought we were just practicing for basket ball. If I knew we had entertainment, I would have been here on time." He said walking towards tea.

"Shut up duke, or I'll break your neck." Joey growled.

"Can I please have something else to wear?" tea asked the coach desperately. He nodded and they walked out of the gym again. When they returned, tea was wearing a smaller uniform. It had a small neck but barely covered her stomach. It was better then what she had before so she didn't complain. They started the practice again. It was her first time playing with them, so she tried hr best to play up to her standard. Yugi had told her how good they were so she tried to play as good as them. She had to admit she had fun. Even though they tried to peek at her stomach and breasts very time she jumped, they played good.

"Ok we're done for today. Ill see you guys later." The coach said, dismissing them. Tea went to the locker room to change. When she came out, the guys were waiting for her. Yami was the first to approach her.

"You played pretty good. Not that I expected anything less." He said smiling at her. He had a towel hanging loosely around his neck

"So, when do we fget to learn from you? I can't wait to see what you have." Bakura said smirking. Before tea could answer, joey spoke.

"You freak. She is not going near you. If you want to learn something, learn a lesson in pain from Me." he cracked his knuckles to prove his point.

"It's okay joey. They promised they wouldn't do anything stupid. I am only gonna help them in math." Tea assured joey. He was so protective, almost like a brother.

"She can't do it because she is working on the project with me." seto answered for tea. Yami looked questioningly at ea who nodded.

"We'll see you later then tea. Bye." He left with bakura and the others. Joey and tristen eyes seto suspiciously, said bye to tea and left as well. Tea turned to seto who motioned for hr to follow him. They walked into his waiting limo and left the school building.

* * *

"Hey tea. I am so glad to see you. I bought a new game. We can play after you're done." Mokuba greeted them at the door happily.

"Sure mokuba. I'll see you later so you better start practicing. I am gonna beat you like I did yesterday." She smiled ruffling his hair. He jumped in joy and ran into the living room. Tea followed seto into the study room and they started working on their project again.

"Finally. I am so glad it's done." Tea said happily. Seto just groaned. She turned to him, concern evident in her blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." He said, flexing his shoulder muscles.

"Did you pull a muscle or something?" he might have during the practice.

"No. I just need some rest." Why was she so worried?

"Maybe I can help." she went to stand behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them. He groaned again. "Can you… can you open the top buttons of your shirt?" he gave her a weird look. She blushed realizing what he must be thinking and corrected him. "it will be easier for me to give you a message without your shirt getting in the way. _Nothing_ else, okay." He smirked as he opened the top few buttons of his silk shirt. Tea gasped at his perfect muscular chest.

She slid her hands under the collar, and started massaging his shoulders slowly. He groaned again but not in pain. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. This encouraged tea and she let her hands wander, on purpose. She hadn't forgotten what he did to her yesterday and she was angry at herself for reacting that way. But now, she was gonna get her revenge.

She slid her hands up his neck, massaging the tense muscles and then down again, slowly, and sensually. She moved her hands forward to rest on his collarbone. He didn't even open an eye so she slid them further down his chest. She rubbed his chest and slowly withdrew her hands back to the neck again, quickly. She was scared that he might stop her. But he leaned back even more. Bold, she decided to play with him even more. While she continued with her ministrations on his chest, she lowered her head and blew in his ear.

Seto relaxed under her delicate touches. She sure knew how to make a man feel better. She rubbed his tense muscles, bringing the feeling back to them. At first, he could sense her worry. He wanted to play with her but he knew if he scared her now, he wouldn't get the massage. So he just relaxed. He would get plenty of chances later. He felt her hesitant hands slid on to his chest and pull back quickly. He smiled inwardly but didn't stop her. This seemed to encourage her as she massaged his chest with bold hands. Suddenly, he felt sold air being blown into his ear, tickling his skin. His eyes snapped open at the sensation.

Tea had to try real hard to hold back a laugh at seto's reaction. He jerked his head in her direction, eyes wide and accusing. She just made an innocent face, giving him a 'what?' look. He stared at her for some seconds then closed his eyes again, indicating her to continue. Tea smiled. 'This is so much fun. And the best part is that he doesn't suspect anything.' She waited for a couple of seconds and then lowered her head to blow in his ear again. She never expected his hand to move like lightening and grab the back of her head, keeping her from moving back. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her, lips dangerously close.

"It's not wise for the prey to mock the predator Gardner…unless it wishes to be devoured." Tea's body shuddered at the proximity of their lips. He smirked against her lips and moved back, leaving tea with a racing heart. He walked out of the room. Tea sighed followed him out of the room. But he went to his office and she went to the living room to play with mokuba.

* * *

"That's it mokuba. I am gonna leave now. I have to practice for the upcoming game." Tea put the controller down. They had played for an hour.

"What game?" mokuba also put the controller down. He had been beaten many times and wanted to leave with _some_ dignity.

"Basketball. I am in your brother's team." tea told mokuba whose eyes widened.

"_You_ play basketball? Cool. Seto is the captain." Seto was the captain because of his height _and_ because of his skills that happened to be better then yami.

"I know. And you know your brother will kill me if I make his team lose. So gotta go." She got up; ready to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"Who are you gonna practice with? The mutt and point Dexter? You will be better off playing with a chicken." Seto had finished his work and heard what she said.

"They _are_ in the team you know. That means they aren't bad." She defended joey and tristen

"But not good either. I think I'll be your partner for today since you need the practice really bad and I can't take any chances." His confident smirk pissed tea off.

"Fine." She was gonna show him. She proved to the coach and the others that she could play. It was a loud message but maybe he was deaf.

He led her to the court and gave her mokuba's clothes. They were roughly the same size as her uniform so she didn't say anything. After they had changed, they met I the gym. Tea had a determined look in her eyes whereas seto's eyes danced with excitement and amusement. The practice began. Tea figured he was just toying with her. He kept dribbling the ball and never once tried to score. Tea just stood her ground, watching him.

"are you too scared to move tea?" he always called her by her first name when he was trying to get her angry. And it always worked. She charged at him. He smirked and didn't move an inch. When she was an arm's length away from him, he jumped and shot the ball into the basket. Her eyes widened with surprise and anger.

They played for a while, both matching nicely against each other. After an hour of intense practice, the score was tied. It would be a big accomplishment for tea to tie with seto kaiba but she knew he wasn't serious through out the game. He could have won easily but he didn't. no matter. it was his fault and he would pay with is defeat. She dribbled the ball towards the basket with amazing speed. She looked over her shoulder and saw him running towards her. This was her chance. She jumped in air, the ball in her hand, ready to shoot, when she felt a big hand rest flat against her bare stomach. Mokuba's shirt was small and so when she jumped, it showed a good part of her stomach.

The hand, belonging to seto kaiba, sensually slid over her stomach, making her gasp and miss her shot. He removed his hand and grabbed the ball. Tea turned to stare at him, eyes still wide at his bold action. He smirked and shot the ball, scoring. He didn't once apologize or even say it was an accident. He was acting as if he did it on purpose and wasn't ashamed. It pissed tea off to no extent.

"You cheater." She called after him, making him stop.

"Why do you suggest that?" he said wit an expressionless face.

"You… you…" tea wanted to say it but didn't know how to. Should she just say that he touched her or violated her? He seemed pleased with her embarrassment.

"I did what? Nothing? I thought so." He turned to walk away. Tea knew he was enjoying her discomfort.

"You just _touched_ me," she screamed. He glared at her with cold eyes, making tea want to run, but she kept her ground.

"I believe you are letting your thoughts wander, like you let your hands wander not so long ago." a smirk crept upon his lips as he continued. "Believe me gardner, when I touch, the girl does scream, but screams something different." Tea blushed an interesting shade of red at his last remark. She figured it was his little revenge for her teasing earlier.

"You are so full of yourself. You think you are so hot, but you are not." She said, arm crossed across her chest. he walked closer to her and held her chin in his fingers. Tea tried to tear it away from his grasp but he held it firmly.

"You don't think I'm hot… tea." his warm breath hit her lips as he spoke.

"No. I don't," even though her mind and body told her otherwise.

"You got a spark Gardner. I like girls with a little spark." His fingers let her chin and caressed her cheek for a second. Then he walked away, but before exiting, he glanced at her over his shoulder and said, "By the way, you look cute when you are angry." Tea couldn't believe what he just said.

'He thinks I'm cute. Oh my God.' She was so busy imagining herself with seto that she didn't notice him enter the gym and stand behind her.

"So you don't think I am hot. Then who are you fantasizing about?" he whispered in her ear, making her jump and glare at him. He laughed and left. She let out a muffled scream of frustration and walked out of the gym.

* * *

Seto smiled at his victory. She was fun to toy with. There were many other girls he could play with but they would never fight back. She displayed enough guts to catch his attention. After taking a shower, he went downstairs expecting to find tea. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did gardner go?" he asked mokuba who was busy playing the game.

"Oh. She went home. Said she had a lot of work to do. I told her you could drop her off since it's raining and all but she didn't wait." Seto frowned and went to the security guard, who told him that she just left. It meant she couldn't have gotten far. He grabbed an umbrella and raced after her. He didn't know why he was going after her. She was very much capable of taking care of herself incase something bad happened. 'Then why?' he questioned himself. 'Because I don't want her to get sick. We have a very important game and it would be shame to not have her play it. She is good, maybe even better then devlin and Taylor.' Yeah, that was it. And besides, if she got sick, he wouldn't have anyone to bother anymore, at least for a while.

The rain was pouring softly but enough to drench a person easily. He spotted a figure ahead. He knew it was tea so he increased his pace. However, when he approached her, his mouth hung open. She was all drenched in the rainwater, her clothes sticking to her fragile body. He hungrily drank in the sight of her luscious body. He had to admit she was sexy. His lustful gaze traveled from her swan like neck, to her perky breasts. He licked his lips at the raindrops running down her long legs. She was just standing in the rain, eyes closed so she didn't hear him approach.

Tea felt someone grab her arm and drag her towards a shelter. She tried to scream but a hand clasped on her mouth, preventing from doing so. She struggled to get out of the person's grasp but no use. The person was obviously stronger then her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist pressing her back against his chest. He dragged her under some kind of shelter and then let her go. She quickly turned around to hit the person but stopped when she saw seto's smirking face.

"What the hell? Why did you do that? You scared the shit out of me." she wanted to strangle him for scaring her like that.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have wandered off like that." his smirk made her angrier. "And why were you just standing in the rain? Why didn't you find a shelter?"

"Why would I do that? I love rain." He made a face clearly indicating he didn't like it. "What. You don't like rain? She was amazed. How could someone hate rain?

"Why do you love it so much?" instead of answering, he asked her a question. A smiled appeared on her face.

"I love rain. I have loved it ever since I can remember loving anything. I think of it as a friendly gesture, from the sky towards the earth. Through the rain, the sky meets the earth giving hope to people like me. That we have the power to grasp success, no matter how impossible it may seem. I know it may sound crazy but I believe it. It just makes me feel better. I want to be a famous ballet dancer one day. It is a very high goal, almost as high as sky. But I know I can grasp it." Seto didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"You know, maybe the reason you don't like rain is because you're already at the peak of success." She suddenly said, as if coming to a realization. He only grunted in response. "Come on. Just feel the drops fall on you. It feels ticklish." She ran out in the rain again, leaving him under the shelter.

He watched her as she spun on her heels, doing a ballet move. He hadn't seen ballet before but what he saw was absolutely beautiful. The raindrops twinkling around her dancing form, like stars, making her look like an angel. Before he knew it, his feet were carrying her towards her.

Tea had her eyes closed and danced to the music created by the rain. She imagined herself being on a stage, dancing in front of thousands of people. It was a great feeling. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and spun her around. She opened her eyes to gaze into ice blue eyes of seto kaiba. His face was expressionless, his eyes intense. Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against her in a rough kiss.

Tea couldn't believe what was happening. He was _kissing_ her. _He_ was kissing _her_. He sucked on her bottom lip hungrily, urging her to participate in the kiss. When she did, he increased the intensity of the kiss. His hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer to his face. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Seto ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance that was granted to him readily. His skilful tongue probed her mouth, making her moan. Her own tongue joined his, coaxing his mouth.

Tea's hands were locked in his hair, while his were roaming her body. His free hand slid down her body and caressed her thighs. Tea threw her head back and moaned loudly. The kiss was broken but seto wasn't satisfied yet. He attacked her chin and sucked on the sensitive flesh. Tea closed her eyes, blocking out every thing but the feel of his mouth on her skin. He licked her skin and moved lower, nipping and sucking on her neck.

Tea slid her hands from his head, onto his chest. She wanted to feel his skin but his shirt got in the way. So her slender fingers worked on the buttons and soon she achieved her goal. His marvelous body was revealed for her hands to explore. She felt every single inch of his skin, rubbing it. Fueled by her actions, seto's hands slid under her shirt and gently rubbed stomach. Her skin felt so good under his fingers.

He pulled his head back, just to see the lust ridden look on her face. Her eyes were closed shut, her hair fallen behind her. Water dripped down her body. Seto's eyes caught a drop that slid down her rosy lips. His tongue trailed its path down her neck, onto her collarbone. The drop disappeared into her shirt, right between her breasts. His tongue wasn't going to back down just yet.

Tea held onto his shoulders for dear life when she felt his tongue lick the flesh of her breasts. He sucked the visible flesh of her breasts and then dove his tongue into the valley between them. His hand under her shirt cupped her soft mound and lifted it to reveal more flesh for his hungry mouth. While he worshipped her skin with his tongue, tea only moaned and moaned. She was scared to remove her hands from his shoulders for she didn't have enough strength in her knees to support her body.

The crash of thunder opened her eyes and made her realize what was happening. Seto's mouth was on her _chest, _histongue licking and pleasuring her, his hand squeezing her breasts. Her own hands were on his shoulders and the finger marks on his chest told her what she had done. She gasped and pulled back. He stared at her, confused, not understanding what happened. Just a second ago, she was moaning, wanting more and more. And now, she seemed like she regretted it.

When she pulled back again, he reluctantly withdrew his hand from under her shirt. She slowly backed away, eyes showing fear. 'Why is she scared? It's not like I forced her into this. She wanted it as much as I did.' She quickly turned around and ran away, her bangs hiding her eyes so he couldn't see anything. He didn't stop her, neither did he ran after her or call her. His eyes did follow her frame as it disappeared out of sight. When it did, he closed his eyes, letting the rain engulf him.

Rain wasn't so bad after all.


	6. chap 6

hey there everyone. thanks for reviewing my story. i was so happy, i forgot to update. just kidding. i was busy with other stuff and i apologize for the delay. well, i won't keep you waiting any further. here's your new chapter.

* * *

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Tea carefully glanced around the hallways and released a relieved sigh when she didn't spot him. Seto kaiba. After their little fun session in the rain, she ran home and couldn't fall asleep. The images flashed in her mind, making it impossible for her to sleep. For some reason, she couldn't't stop thinking about it or him. the way his lips worshipped her skin, the way his body felt under her fingers, all was on her mind.

She was confused. Her feelings towards him, were they out of love or lust? She had no idea. She knew she thought he was hot the moment she saw him. She had been attracted towards him from the beginning. She was pretty excited about her project with him. She got close to him, had fun. But often times she found herself imaging a life with him, a relationship. What did she want? She had no answer.

That's why she was trying to avoid him. Even though all of her classes were with him, but she tried not to look at him, not to get near him, not to talk to him or let him talk to her. She spent all day with joey and yugi. She knew he was frustrated. He kept staring at her, glaring at her, as if telling her to talk to him. But she ignored all that. She expected him to come out from any corner and trap her, since joey and yugi and all of her other friends had gone ahead already. She had to get a book from her locker so she stayed behind. Now she regretted it.

* * *

Seto watched her glance around cautiously, her beautiful eyes scanning for him. He smirked. She couldn't see him. She had been avoiding him and he wanted to know why. Was she offended by what happened last night? If she was, she could have said so. He would have stopped. But she moaned, encouraging him. Her own actions screamed she liked it. Now she awas acting like he was going to jump her. It didn't make any sense. She was the reason he couldn't get any sleep last night. He wouldn't lose tonight's sleep because of her again. He saw her walk quickly towards the class. This was his chance before she sealed herself behind the shield of her friends again.

Tea felt someone grab her arm and yank her in a corner. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth, stopping her from doing so. Her captor, after making sure they were covered in darkness, released her mouth and revealed himself to be none other then seto kaiba.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked him, trying to sound angry.

"For avoiding me all day. Why are you doing that?"

"I am not avoiding you." she defended her self. Seto merely raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Tell me, is it because of what happened last night." He smirked as she blushed at the mentioning of the night.

"No, no. It's not that," she said slowly.

"Didn't you like it?" he asked loving her reaction.

"I… I." She couldn't finish her sentence. His lips crushing hers cut her off.

He kissed her roughly but passionately. She gasped and it gave him access to her sweetness. His tongue dove in, coaxing her insides, emitting a moan from her. His hands traveled all over her body, feeling every curve. His one hand was around her waist, crushing her body against his. His other hand was under her shirt, gently massaging her stomach, sometimes brushing against her breasts.

Her own hands were locked in his hair, holding his face in place. Her own tongue dueled with his, making him growl. She let her hands wander over his neck, down his chest. The top buttons of his shirt were open so she slipped her hands under his shirt, much like him. She ran her nails over his chest and lower abdomen. This excited the young CEO as he ripped his lips from hers and placed them on her neck.

She moaned as she felt him kiss and nip at the sensitive skin. She bit her creamy skin and ran his tongue over it to sooth it. His lips moved lower and sucked on the flesh of her collarbone. She closed her eyes in pleasure and held onto his shoulders for support. His hands and lips were making her knees weak with their ministrations. She felt his hand massage the lower part of her breasts. She held back a scream of pleasure.

He smirked against her skin at her reactions. She managed to open one eye and form a weak glare but he bit at the sensitive flesh, causing her to close her eyes again. She knew he liked being in control and probably loved what he was doing to her. But she was no weakling. She turned her head and gently blew in his ear. A shiver ran down his spine satisfying tea. But his reaction fired her to do more. She captured his ear between her teeth and nipped on it. His lips stopped dead in their spot. It was tea's turn to smirk. She sucked his ear lobe causing a low moan to emit from deep within his throat.

His grip on her body tightened. When her tongue ran over his earlobe and continued down his neck, he lost all control. A beast within him was unleashed. She had unleashed it, so she would be the one to feel his power. He attacked her lips again, with such ferocity that it knocked her off the ground. He kissed her breathless, all the while his hands slid onto her thighs, sliding up and down. Her breath came in short gasps.

"Rrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg". The shrill sound of the bell brought them back to their senses. Tea's eyes snapped open, so did seto's. Tea started moving away from him. Even though seto didn't want to let her go, he reluctantly withdrew his hands away from her heated body. She pulled away and ran towards the classroom. Seto watched her in amusement as she tried to hold her books and at the same time, tried to fix her clothes and hair. He too took a deep breath, fixed his clothes and followed hr since they were in the same class. He was satisfied with the results, which clearly showed that she loved every second of it.

* * *

"You're late Miss Gardner." The teacher told tea upon entering the classroom. Every eye in the class was on her. "So you have a reason for your delay?" the teacher asked her again.

"I was in the washroom, sorry." She sheepishly replied. At the exact time, seto decided to enter. The teacher turned to glare at him.

"And where were you Mr. Kaiba?"

"In the same washroom." Marik answered for seto and the whole class broke into snickers. But one glare from seto silenced them.

"I'll forgive you since this your first time. But next time, you will be punished. Now take your seats." The teacher told them. They quietly sat in their seats and the teacher continued with the lesson.

* * *

"For the last time joey, there's nothing going on between me and kaiba." Tea desperately explained to her friend who had been asking her since she entered the class.

"Give her a break joey. She is telling the truth." ryou spoke to support her.

"Yeah. Why would she lie? She trusts us and won't hide even if something is there. Right tea?" yugi said looking at tea with his big eyes, making tea smile.

"Of course guys. I wouldn't hide it from you." she felt horrible inside for lying to them. But she knew they would go berserk if they knew about her relationship with seto. Did she even have a relationship? It was just physical attraction.

"Hey tea, don't forget we have our final game today." Tristen reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I'll see you in the locker room then. Let's go tristen. We got some butt kicking to do." Joey said enthusiastically and dragged tristen out of the classroom.

"We better go too if we want nice seats." Ryou told yugi and they excused themselves, leaving tea alone. She smiled at them and went towards her locker, to put her stuff in and get her uniform out.

"Hey look, it's her," a boy passing pointed at her.

"Yeah. Hey you, you better hope we don't lose, or I'll make you pay." He pointed a fist in her direction.

"If she is playing, we will lose for sure." The other snickered. Tea frowned.

"Hey geek, do us all a favor and leave now. As long as you're in the gym, we'll lose."

"Yeah, your shadow is cursed enough." They laughed.

" You know what, let her play. We can win with her standing somewhere in a corner. She will scare the other players away." they broke into laughter. Tea didn't have to open her mouth since was already wide open. They had been acting like that since the news of her being in the team came out. But they never dared to say anything. They were acting pretty hostile today.

"At least she has the skills to be in the team, unlike you losers." A voice from behind startled them and tea. She turned around, blue met with purple. Yami stood there with a glaring face.

"Not only does she have the skills, but the guts to try out, unlike you cowards who can do nothing but talk. Now get out of my face before I kick your sorry assess." He barked at them. They ran away without a word. Tea thankfully smiled at yami who gazed back with the warmest smile.

"You okay?" he asked as he approached her.

"Now I am. Thanks. You sure showed them."

"Any time. Don't let them get to you. They are only bark and no bite. I hate people like them. Losers. No good jerks." He mumbled more profanities, while tea took her uniform out of the locker.

"Okay yami, let's go." She said and they started walking towards the gym.

"They were right about one thing. To win, all we have to do is have you there." She looked at him surprised. He smiled. "Your beauty will mesmerize them. They will be too busy gaping at you, they won't know if a tornado ripped the place apart." Tea smiled charmingly at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"You're too much you know. Let's go before we get late." She rolled her eyes and they entered the gym. Seto's eyes flashed dangerously at yami as he walked with q laughing tea. She, however, failed to notice it. They changed into their uniform and walked into the gym.

* * *

Tea's eyes went wide at the anmount of the crowd. Every single kid in school was there. And many kids from the other school were there too. It was the championship game after all. Many kids glared at her when she entered. But what really got her attention were the cheerleaders. (No, she is not a lesbian.) Mai smirked at her. Yes. Mai and her gang were the cheerleaders. They were wearing skimpy skirts and tight shirts. They blew kisses at yami and the others who ignored and walked forward.

"Okay. I have watched some of their games and Iwill tell you who is covering who." Seto spoke like the leader he was. The game began. Their team was good but not as good as them. What yami said came true. They did waste some of their time gaping at tea, surprised that they had a girl in their team. And like seto predicted, they underestimated tea. She took full advantage of that and scored a couple of points. Everyone forgot their grudge against tea and cheered for her, along with the others. The game went on for quite some time, both teams scoring, and ending with equal points.

* * *

It was the last minute of the game. The score was tied at 43-43. Player's form both sides were trying hard to score and win it for their team, but didn't succeed. The clock loud beeping announced that only 20 seconds were left. Tea's mind went blank. All the words the kids had said to her rang in her mind. 'You'll be he reason of our defeat.' 'Girls can't keep up with guys. You should quit while you have the chance.' 'Do us all a favor and leave the building before the game.' 'Once you make them lose the game, they will stop singing your praises.' The last one was from serenity, just before the game.

'I'm not going to lose this game. I'm not gonna let the team lose.' She thought determinedly. 'I'll show them all, that I'm no loser. I'll win this.' she ran towards the basket. Seto who was currently in possession of the ball saw the glint in her eyes and passed the BAL to her. She dribbled it, dodging the other players. "5…4…3" the chant of crowd told her how little time she had left. In a desperate and determined attempt, she threw the ball towards the basket. The eyes of everyone in the gym, including her were on it.

2… it flew through air towards the basket. 1… it neared it 0… the ball went through the basket. "Buzzzzzzz" the buzzer went at the exact same second but it's sound was overcome by the cheering of the crowd.

"We won. You did it tea." joey came running to her, along with tristen and the rest of the team. He caught her in a tight hug. When he pulled back, tristen picked her over his shoulders. Joey flung one of her leg over his shoulder.

"You go tea." malik yelled over the noise of the crowd. Tea giggled at joey and tristen and her success. They had won. _She_ had won. She beamed at ryou and yugi who waved at her from the crowd.

Seto held the trophy in his hand as the photographers took his picture. Yami, marik, malik, bakura and duke circled him, all taking turns to hold the trophy and. They laughed and joked among themselves and boasted at their victory. Tea stood on the side along with joey and tristen, watching them. Joey had told her that they would get a glance at the trophy when they are tired of looking at it. She was surprised however, when she saw seto approach her with the trophy in his hand.

"Here." He held it in front of tea. "You scored the winning shot, so you deserve it." Tea hands shook as she accepted it and held it in her hands. Seto watched her with a smile when she jumped in excitement and laughed in joy. She handed it to joey and tristen who fought to hold it but laughed at their stupid ness. Tea gave a triumphant look in mai's groups' direction. They glared at her, with unpleasant looks on their faces. She really had won.

"Hey, let's go celebrate in the locker room. I got bear." Marik said.

"You da man marik." Bakura said, giving a high five to marik. They walked towards the locker room.

"Hey tea, aren't you coming?" yami said since she didn't move from her spot.

"No, I can't. You are having the celebration in boy's locker room. I can't come in there."

"Yes you can. We are the only guys there and quite frankly, we don't mind." Bakura said flirtatiously.

"Come on tea. You're the hero. You have to come." Joey insisted. Tea couldn't refuse so she nodded.

* * *

The guy's locker room was cleaner then she expected, but yami predicted it would be like a dump after they were done. Marik took out a keg of bear from his locker and they drank. Not tea though, even though bakura insisted a lot. But she never drank before. And drinking in the boy's locker room with a bunch of guys didn't sound smart to her.

"Knock, knock." The sound came just when yami was throwing buckets of water on everyone, along with tea.

"Who the hell is that?" marik said as he went to check. He opened it to reveal mai, serenity, ishizu and miho. (Ishizu is not their sister in this fic.)

"What are you doing here?" bakura said as he went to stand beside marik.

"We came here to congratulate you guys on your victory." Serenity said smiling innocently at them.

"Then congratulate and leave. We are having fun and you have already ruined it." Marik spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you going to invite us in marik?" mai said, smiling seductively.

"Nope. We didn't call for strippers. Did any of you guys?" he turned to ask the rest of them, who smirked and shook their heads.

"Sorry girls. We don't need you right now. But I can tell you one place where you can have fun. It's called a strip club. I'm sure you are aware of it."

"Aware? They spend all of their time there." Malik said, and marik and bakura laughed.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get lost. Do I need a loud speaker to say it or do I need to post a neon sign?" bakura said.

"I think we should post a neon sign saying, "no sluts and/or whores allowed." He laughed. Mai glared at them with angry eyes.

"Then why do you have her in there?" she pointed at tea.

"Because she is not a slut." Marik said sighing and he shut the door right in the faces of the most popular girls of the school.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath as she entered the kaiba mansion. 'I came here to return the trophy and nothing more.' She assured herself. Seto left it with her, so she came to return it. Mokuba greeted her in the living room and said that he wanted to play with her. But she said she wanted to talk to seto first. Mokuba took her to his office where he was working.

"You're finally here." He said as he stood up. His eyes were shinning dangerously. Tea actually got scared for a second when he roughly yanked her towards his body and crushed her lips with his. She quickly gave in to his kiss and kissed him back with the same ferocity. His hands stroked her thighs, fingers running up and down. Her body trembled with excitement. Her own hands played with his hair, pulling him closer to her as she rubbed her body against him, causing the heat to rise among them.

They kissed until they had to pull back for breath. Seto didn't pull back completely. He continued kissing her neck and shoulders, licking and sucking on the flesh. She knew it was late and she had to leave, so she tried to move away but his arms herd her in place. "Stay." He whispered in her ear, causing a chill to run down her spine. She knew she couldn't refuse. Her body refused to move, her mind refused to focus on anything else but his lips and the pleasure they were bringing to her.

"I guess… I could stay." She managed to say between breaths. One night couldn't hurt. She wouldn't let it go far. After all, it was just a game of physical attraction.

* * *

please review.


	7. chap 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Umm bakura, could you please let me go?" a struggling tea asked him. He only smirked and strengthened his hold on her waist. She sighed. Why did she take this offer again?

She was currently at marik and malik's house. Bakura, duke and yami were there as well. She was there because she had taken the offer to tutor them. Yeas, she had. And now she regretted it. It seemed like they only wanted to play. Ever since she entered the mansion, they had been trying to get on her nerves, by touching her, hugging her and other stuff. She had just gotten rid of duke who was flirting with her. But as soon as he left her, bakura grabbed her, literally. Before she knew it, he sneaked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She tried everything to get out of his grasp but no avail. He was obviously stronger then her. His grip on her tightened with every struggle. Not only that, he smelled her hair, and breathed hotly on her neck, making goose bumps to appear on her skin, it tickled her and sends a shiver down her spine. He knew what she was feeling and so wasn't letting her go. She tried everything, even walking but he walked with her, his face buried in her hair/neck.

"Bakura please. I can't do anything with you holding me like this." she said.

"You don't have to." He smirked.

"Come on bakura. How do you expect to learn anything if you keep doing this?"

"I am learning all I want to, like this. So don't worry about me." she sighed and was about to give up when she saw yami approach.

"Yami, help me please. I can't even move." She called out to him. He approached and glared at bakura.

"Let her go bakura." He said in a plain tone.

"What's the matter yami? Jealous?" malik was the one who spoke smugly this time.

"Stop bothering her you guys." Yami said, ignoring malik's comment. "She is here to help us."

"She can help us by letting us know more about her." duke said.

"Listen. I was the one who asked her to help me and you guys. If you keep bothering her, she'll leave and I'll leave with her."

"So you can have some _quality_ time with her?" marik said laughing. And yami frowned.

"Because I want to learn. I need to pass this course with a good mark. And I plan to. So back off her." he said strictly. Bakura frowned but reluctantly moved away. Tea smiled at yami who just smiled back.

"Ok, now let's start." Tea said.

* * *

"I am starving. All this brain work makes me hungry." Marik said rubbing his temples.

"You said it man. I am dying too. How long have we been working?" malik asked.

"We have been studying for… 1 hour, non stop? Amazing." Bakura said amazed.

"We broke our own record." Duke said smiling.

"What was your record?" tea asked brightly.

"2 minutes." Yami said with an expressionless face. Tea broke into giggles.

"Hey man. It was more then that. I know. It felt longer." Marik glared at yami who smirked back.

"Yeah. It was. 2 minutes and 13 seconds. My bad." Tea laughed louder.

"So, anyone want to order take out?" bakura asked.

"Yeah sure. Chinese everyone?" yami asked and glanced at everyone's faces. All but tea nodded in approval.

"Problem?" duke asked her.

"Not really. Do you guys order take out every day?"

"Yeah." Malik said.

"Don't you guys have maids in the house?" she asked incredulously.

"We do. But we don't ask them to make food. They suck at cooking." Marik said scrunching up his nose in disgust, and tea held back a giggle.

"So you eat take out 3 times a day?" how could they. Don't they get sick of it?

"No, two times. We don't eat anything in the morning." Duke said with a smirk.

"Do you know how to cook tea?" yami asked her.

"Umm yeah. I live alone and don't have any maids. I can't afford take out everyday you know." She answered smiling.

"Then why don't you make something for us to eat." He said with a smirk.

"What? You can't be serious." She said totally shocked.

"I think it's a great idea. Let' see what you can do in the kitchen." Malik said excitedly. "I am kind of sick of takeout eanyway."

"Yeah, I'm always up for a change." Bakura said glancing suggestively at tea, which just shook her head in defeat.

"Ok. I'm going to make spaghetti and meatballs. Is it okay with you guys?" she asked them.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Ok. Where is the kitchen?" yami got up to show her to the kitchen and shop her where the ingredients were.

* * *

"Here it is." Tea said smiling as she entered the living room with yami. The guys ran towards her.

"Give it to me first. I have been good and you can't deny it." Malik said looking greedily at the food.

"No, I'll get it first and the most, because she likes me." bakura said confidently and tea sweat dropped.

"Calm down guys. We'll al get enough." Yami said sighing.

"This is awesome." Malik said eating it.

"Even better then takeout." Duke commented.

"Marry me tea." marik said suddenly and tea stared at him, along with everyone else.

"What? Are you crazy?" bakura said. "She is mine. My love has grown even more after eating this. So tea, marry me." tea blushed crimson.

"You guys. Stop it." She said.

"I don't blame them. I have eaten from many fancy restaurants, but this really takes the cake." Yami said smiling at her.

"And the fact that it was prepared by such lovely hands is the icing on the cake. Let me kiss thy hands." Malik said as he kissed her palms, making her blush even more, if it was possible. They ate the food, chatting, praising tea's cooking once in a while.

"Ok, let me take the dishes to the kitchen or they'll stay here for a week, at least." Yami said as he grabbed them. "Bakura, help me."

"Why me?" bakura whined.

"Because you ate the most." Yami said smirking. Bakura growled but got up nonetheless.

"Let me help you." tea said as she got up, but yami stopped her.

"It's okay tea. We got it. We've already troubled you enough." Yami said and tea smiled at him. She walked to the couch and sat down, her eyes on yami and bakura. But she failed to notice marik sneak behind her.

He sat on the couch, right behind her. So when she sat, she ended up in his lap. She yelped in surprise and tried to stand up but he grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from doing so. She turned to stare into his mischievous eyes and smiled.

"Marik. Now could _you_ let me go?"

"Why?" he smirked. She was about to answer that but her cell phone rang.

"_Hello_." She said.

"_Where are you_?" seto's rough voice came.

"_I'm at marik's place_." She said.

"_What are you doing there?" _

"_Yami asked me to help him and the others in studies."_

"_And you fell for that? How could you be so dense?" _

"_What? It's not what you think."_

"_Sure_." He said not believing her at all. She frowned.

"Who is it tea?" marik asked her.

"Oh, just a friend." She lied removing the phone from her face. "And marik, could you please let me go now."

"I'll ask again, why?"

"Because this isn't really comfortable you know."

"Why didn't you just say so." he said and fell back to lie down on the couch. Once again, tea yelped in surprise.

"_What happened_?" seto said. He had heard her scream.

"_Nothing_." She lied.

"Is this comfortable for you my dear." Marik purred into her ear. He was lying on the couch and tea was lying on top of him. He was holding her around the waist so she had no choice.

"_What's comfortable? What is happening there?"_ seto's agitated voice came again.

"Marik, come on." Tea pleaded. Just then yami entered.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled, shocked and clearly angry.

"Nothing. Me and tea were just getting to know each other." Marik smirked.

"Like hell. Let her go marik." Bakura appeared behind him.

"What? She wanted this. She was the one who sat in my lap." Marik said rolling his eyes."

"_What? Lap_?" seto yelled.

"I did it by accident. He was the one who pulled me down to lie on him."

"_LIE ON HIM_." seto screamed his lungs out.

"Marik. I'm warning you." yami said in a warning tone.

"What is your problem yami? Can't you see I'm having fun?" marik said annoyed.

"You may be but she sure is not." Yami replied. Marik glared at him for a while but let tea go.

"Thanks yami." She smiled at him.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"Why can't you guys be more like yami? He is such a nice gentlemen" she asked them.

"Gentleman? Yami? You must be kidding." Marik scoffed.

"He is worst then us. At least we show who we really are. But he masks his true self. Once he gets close to his target, then he reveals his claws." Bakura said and tea rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure yami is not like that. Are you yami?" he shook his head.

"Of course not. I know how to behave with special people. You are one of them." Tea smiled warmly at him and went in a corner to talk to seto.

"_I heard it all, so don't even bother saying anything. Get to my mansion as fast as you can." _Seto said and with that he hung up. Tea sighed and hung up as well.

"I have to go. My friend wants to meet me now." Tea said and walked out.

"Let me drop you off, as thanks for your time." Yami said as he followed her. She smiled in gratitude at him.

* * *

Tea was waiting in the living room for seto. She had been playing the video game with mokuba for quite some time. Now that he was in bed, she was waiting for seto who was in his office. He never came down to see her when she came. She knew he was probably angry. If only she could talk to him. Just when she was about to go meet him, he came down and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to his bedroom and went into the washroom to change. She had already changed into a big t-shirt, which belonged to seto and mokuba's shorts. He came out wearing only his boxers.

He sat on the bed beside and stared into her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but his lips claimed hers in a fierce, hungry kiss. He devoured her lips with such passion that it put tea's whole body on fire. She kissed him back with the same ferocity, driving him insane with pleasure. He moved his hands to hold her waist and lowered her on the bed. Once she was lying down, he got on top of her, but during this, he never broke the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for his probing tongue.

Her hands held him to her and traveled over his body, memorizing every part. They massaged his back and rubbed his chest, exciting him even further. They pulled back because of lack of breath, but seto wasn't done yet. He attacked her neck and sucked on the sensitive flesh. Tea moaned as he took the skin between his teeth and licked it. His hands had snaked under her shirt and rubbed her stomach gently.

"What happened there?" he asked her still kissing and pleasuring her.

"Nothing important." She answered but he bit her skin a bit harder, urging her to tell him every single detail.

"What did they do to you? Did they touch you, try to kiss you?" he asked and his ministrations on her skin became stronger, telling tea that he was angry.

"They didn't try anything. They were just playing with me, kidding. Nothing else." She managed between moans.

"Don't trust them. They don't care about anyone else but themselves. They are like wolves that hunt in packs and share their reward. " He said in her neck.

"They are not so bad, not yami at least."

"He is the worst. He has the tendency to charm the person before striking."

"Maybe. But he acts different around me. He is always nice and has helped me a couple of times too."

"I know him more then you do. So listen to me." his tongue worked its way up to her earlobe and licked it, sending shivers down tea's spine.

"I know what you are trying to say seto. But I'm a friend with them now. I can't just start ignoring them." He sucked on her earlobe harshly and breathed.

"Just. Stay. Away. From. Yami and the others. Or you'll end up hurt." His grip on her tightened, almost possessively.

"Do you care?" she asked him smiling.

"No. I don't want you to come crying back to me." he said plainly.

"Don't worry, I won't. It's not like you're my boyfriend." She replied, angry at his answer, but regretted it as his lips stopped dead in their track, along with his hands. He moved away from her, leaving her worried.

"Seto, I'm so sorry. I didn't--." But he raised his hand silencing her.

"No, you're right. I am not your boyfriend." With that he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. Tea sighed, missing his touch already. She knew he was angry with her. Why did she have to say that? She should have been happier at the fact that he wanted her to be safe. Her and her big mouth. She thought for a moment and then slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She expected him to turn around, but nothing. He didn't move an inch. She stayed there for a while but he didn't move. She slowly whispered a "sorry" and moved to the other side of the bed. For some unknown reason, tears began to form in her eyes. Why was she so sad? She had no clue.

No sooner then she had moved away from him, she felt the bed shift beside her. Was he getting out of the bed? Was he so angry with her that he didn't want to be in the same room as her? She got her answer when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips on her neck. She quickly turned around to make sure it wasn't her imagination, and it wasn't. She hugged him tightly as if she was seeing him after a long time. They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word, just enjoying the silence.

"Seto, I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"Shh. Just go to sleep." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight" was her last words before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

please review.


	8. chap 8

first of all, thanks to **nichi-chan, nightshade blue, lathayan, niki, monkeyluv4646** and l**in-ko** for the reviews. here's a new chapter. don't forget to review.

* * *

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Hey seto, why isn't tea here yet?" mokuba asked upon entering his big brother's office.

"She has to work today mokuba. She has a job you know." Seto replied without answering.

"I know. She told me. But I want to play the new game I bought with someone. And don't say you, because you always beat me. At least with tea, I have a chance." Mokuba said and seto smiled.

"She'll be here soon mokuba." seto said and went back to work. Mokuba stood there thinking for a moment.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go to the place where she works seto? We can surprise her." mokuba cheerfully said.

"No." came seto's reply.

"Oh come one seto. She works at burger world and they have really nice food. I am hungry, so let's eat there." And before seto could argue, mokuba quickly said, "and I know you want to see her too seto. So don't even bother saying no." seto stared at mokuba with surprise written all over his face.

"What did you just say?" he asked, still not believing his ears.

"I know what's going on seto. You never like anyone, but you like her. And she is a girl, a pretty one too." Mokuba answered smirking in a kaiba-like-manner.

"There's nothing going on between us mokuba. And there's no _us_. We are not dating or anything of that sort. We are just friends." seto calmly said.

"Sure." Mokuba said disbelievingly. "So can we please go? You get to say hi to your _friend_. Please seto." Just to make sure seto wouldn't say no, mokuba added the puppy dog look. Now seto had to agree. And he did.

"Okay fine mokuba. Go downstairs and I'll meet you in five minutes." Seto said sighing in defeat.

"Yay. You rock seto." Mokuba yelled happily and ran downstairs. Seto smiled to himself and shut the laptop. Come to think of it, he was hungry as well, and ready to eat whatever that girl had to offer him. Or maybe, devour her instead.

* * *

As soon as seto and mokuba entered "burger world", eyes were eyes them. Every single customer and worker was staring at them as if they had three eyes or horns on their heads. Their mouths were hanging open and they seemed still, frozen in time. He glared at them and sat on a table with mokuba.

"I am gonna go get tea. I want her to sit with us." Mokuba said happily and ran off. Seto watched him disappear in the large mass of customers and turned his attention back to the staring crowd. All the girls were drooling at him stars in their eyes. Some were giggling and blushing, pointing at him. Some guys were just amazed that seto kaiba had graced such a small place with his presence, but some were glaring at him with jealous and hatred, since their girl friends were trying to get seto's attention, and failing miserably. He frowned and leaned back into the chair.

"Um hi, does tea work here?" mokuba asked a girl who was busy taking orders. She looked up and glared at him, annoyed.

"What do you want kid?" she asked, irritant.

"I want to see tea. She works here. Could you please call her?" mokuba asked again, trying hard to sound polite.

"I am not here to look for people you have lost kid. Order something or leave. Where is your dad? What kind of a man is he, leaving his son like this?" She said.

"I am here with my brother. And if he knew you were treating me like this, he would get you fired in a snap." Mokuba said angrily.

"Sure. Your brother is a president of some kind." She said mockingly.

"Yeah. He is the president of kaiba corp., seto kaiba. And I'm his brother mokuba kaiba." Mokuba said, smirking.

"What? Kaiba corp.? Seto kaiba? You are not lying are you?" she asked him, shocked.

"No, he's right there." Mokuba pointed to the direction where seto was sitting, waiting patiently for his food and tea to come.

"Oh my God, it is he. I can't believe it." The girl said and mokuba smiled.

"So are you going to tell me where tea is?" mokuba asked again.

"What do you want with her?" The girl asked.

"She is a friend and I want her to serve us." Mokuba replied.

"Oh… umm… she… she is not here today. Sorry." The girl said and mokuba's face fell.

"Really? Are you sure? Because she told me she is working today." Mokuba said suspiciously.

"Yeah. I am sure. She is not here. Now go back, and I'll be with you in a second." The girl said and went inside a room. Mokuba reluctantly walked back as well.

"Oh my god, you are not gonna believe this, but seto kaiba is here." The girl said excitedly to another employee in the room. All the employees soon crowded around her, all being female.

"No, the seto kaiba?" another girl inquired.

"Yeah. His brother came to me." the girl said proudly. The room filled with excited screams and murmurs. The manager came.

"What is happening here?" he asked strictly.

"Sir, seto kaiba is here." A girl said jumping in joy. The manager's eyes went wide.

"Where, show me." he told the girl and she showed him where seto sat with mokuba.

"It is he. This could be a big positive for our business and reputation. Okay, I want one person to go and take his order." All the girls raised their hand, wanting to meet seto.

"Not all of you can go. One of you, the person with the most experience." The manager said.

"And the most prettied one as well." A girl said, fixing her hair. Just then tea decided to enter the room.

"What is happening here? Everyone is inside and I'm getting killed out there, working alone." She said.

"Seto kaiba is here, with his brother." A girl said happily.

"What? What is he doing here with mokuba?" she said out loud. "Sir, can I go take his order?" she asked the manager.

"Oh no you don't. I am going." A girl said.

"No, I am."

"Me"

"Me." every girl wanted to go. The manager sighed.

"Be quiet all of you. Linda will go to take the order and that's final. No more arguments. Gat back to work everyone." The manager said and went back to his office. All the girls glared at Linda who smirked. Linda was kind of like mai, blonde with a nice body, which she proudly showed to everyone. She was the manager's favorite because she flirted with him, and it was rumored that she had an affair with him.

"Well girls, gotta go." Linda said and stepped towards seto's table. Tea watched her go, and part of her felt jealous. She got to be with seto. How dare she? She would definitely try to flirt with him. Seto would insult her and send her away crying; at least she hoped he would. She went back to serving customers.

* * *

"Where is that stupid girl mokuba?" seto asked.

"She is coming seto, she said she was." Mokuba said. Just then, Linda appeared.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. How are you today?" Linda said, and stood right in front of kaiba, her chest in front of his face.

"I would be much better if you stepped away from me." seto replied gruffly and she immediately stepped back.

"And how is the little kaiba today?" Linda sat down to mokuba's level and tried to pinch his cheek but he moved away from her touch. Linda withdrew her hand.

"You are the same girl from the counter." Mokuba said, frowning. She was acting like a jerk when she didn't knew he was related to seto and now, she was all smiles.

"Yeah. I am glad you remember me." Linda said smiling and turned to seto again.

"It's such an honor to have you here, at our humble restaurant Mr. Kaiba." She cooed in a sickeningly sweet manner.

"I am regretting it now." was seto's reply? He glanced around the restaurant, trying to avoid her, when he saw tea serving a table, full of guys. Some of them were probably in college. What flipped seto off was that they were trying to look up her skirt, when she bent to put the food on the table. Tea was completely oblivious to their actions, and seemed to be in deep thought.

When one guy touched tea's butt, seto stood up in anger, ready to beat up the guy. Tea turned around as well and demanded an explanation. The guys said it was an accident and he was trying to get his key chain from the floor. Tea glared at him for a while, but resumed work. Seto however had seen that it was intentional. He started walking towards those punks. As he approached, he could hear them talk.

"It was soft man. I could tell you that," the guy who touched tea's butt said.

"Cool man. If her ass is so fucking soft, I bet her breasts are even softer." Other guy said.

"Boy, would I like to touch them." The third guy said.

"Touch them? I would suck them until they went dry. She has a such a hot body that I want to fuck her right here." The fourth guy said and licked his lips. He turned to stare lustfully at tea when his face met with a punch, from seto of course. He fell off the chair. Everyone turned to stare at them tea did too.

"What the hell man?" his friends said.

"Get out of my sight, or I'll make sure you get out of the city." Seto said in a deadly voice, only loud enough for them to hear. The guys knew who seto was and didn't want to mess with him. So they ran out as fast as they could.

"Why did you do that seto?" Tea asked seto and he turned to look at her.

"Those horny bastards were talking shit about you." seto said and tea quickly understood what he meant.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"I heard them talk. Why didn't you?"

"I was thinking about something else. That's why I didn't notice." Tea admitted.

"Hn. Come on. Mokuba wants to see you. And maybe you can get rid of that _thing_ that is bothering us." Seto pointed to the girl and tea giggled. But followed him to their table. Mokuba beamed at her.

"Tea, you're here. This girl said you weren't. I asked her and she said you weren't working today." Mokuba said and tea glared at Linda, who smiled nervously.

"Oh tea. You're here. I didn't see you today." She said.

"You did see me. And we just talked inside as well Linda." Tea said sternly.

"Umm… I think the customers need me, so I'll leave you guys. Bye." Linda quickly ran away. Tea smiled and turned her attention to them.

"So, what do you guys want?"

* * *

"Hey." Tea said to seto as she entered his office. She had just finished her shift and directly came there.

"Hmm." He replied, to acknowledge her presence. Tea sat on the couch and let him finish his work. When he was done, he shut his laptop and got up. Tea followed him into his bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Care to tell me what was on your mind that you didn't notice a bunch of guys ogling you?" seto asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, that. I was thinking about my conversation with yami." Seto frowned.

"When did that happen?" he inquired.

"Now you sound like my mom." She said giggling and he frowned. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you. Remember when I told you that he gave me lift one night. It was two days ago seto. Remember?" she asked him and he nodded.

"In the car, we were talking and…"

(Flashback)

"So tea, do you have any plans for the upcoming holidays?" yami asked her as he drove her to her apartment.

"Nope, not yet. You?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I know we are gonna go somewhere but where, I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?" she was confused.

"Every vacation, we all makes a plan to go somewhere together. Last time, we went to New Zealand. I don't know where we are going this time."

"Oh cool. You are so lucky."

"You can come with us. It'll be great to have you."

"Oh no. I can't. I can't afford to go someplace like that." she admitted, lowering her gaze.

"No problem. I'll pay for you." yami said causally.

"No, no. I can't have that," she quickly said.

"Why not." He said turning to look at her. "I know what you're thinking tea. But we really want you to come with us. _I_ really want you to be with us. That's why I'm willing to do whatever I can to bring you with us." Tea smiled.

"That's really sweet of you yami but--." But he silenced her by placing a finger on her rosy lips.

"Tea. Believe it or not, but I am doing this because I want to spend time with you. You… there's something about you--. Infact, I like everything about you. We haven't spent much time together, but I want that to change. I know we can be great friends… and maybe something more, if you want. But tea, I am doing this to make you happy. I don't want anything in return. So please tea." tea removed his finger from her lips, since he never removed it.

"I am flattered yami. I'll think about it. Ok. My house is here. Got to go. Bye." She said and stepped out of the car. But then she turned around, gently pecked him on the cheek and walked inside her apartment.

(End flashback)

"And that's it. That's what I was thinking about." Tea finished and stared at seto, who seemed like he had just tasted something disgusting.

"There are better things to keep the mind occupied." He finally said and tea frowned.

"I don't know what your problem is. Why do you hate yami so much?" tea asked him.

"There is more then one reason. What have you decided about his _proposal_?" seto inquired with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I gave I a lot of thought, like you saw today. And I decided that if I were going to go, I'd pay for myself. Or I won't go at all." Tea said determinedly. Seto didn't answer. He seemed thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He replied and took his shirt off to get ready for bed. Tea couldn't help but blush. He was a magnificent specimen. He noticed her blush and walked towards her.

"Why don't we get ready for bed? I'll help you." he said with mischief in his eyes and reached for her top. Tea squirmed out of his grasp.

"Hey, I'll change myself." She said getting up, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest. He nuzzled her neck and placed wet kissed on her base.

"Umm. Seto…" she moaned as he kissed and sucked on her flesh. His hands reached for the tank top again but tea quickly moved away.

"Nah uh seto." She said, scolding him like a mother would scold a baby boy. Seto pouted like a baby boy and tea couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said and disappeared into the bathroom. She soon stepped out wearing his shirt and mokuba's old shorts. These were the clothes she usually wore when she slept at kaiba mansion.

Seto was already lying on the bed. She got in beside him and snuggled into his chest. She kissed his neck and whispered good night to him. He wrapped a possessive arm around her, bringing her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

'Yami… you always took what I had. But you won't be able to take her. And I'll make sure of it.' Seto thought before sleeping.

* * *

please review.


	9. chap 9

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Hey tea, guess where are you going to spend your holidays?" joey asked tea as they sat inside his living room.

"Umm… my living room?" she said, knowing that she couldn't afford to go with them.

"No, you're coming with us." Tristen said.

"You won't believe what happened. We were selecting a place and kaiba said he had already made all the arrangements. He bought this really cool mansion up in the country side." Yugi said.

"Well, it's not really country side. It is in a beautiful place with beach on one side and small hills, perfect for hiking, on the other side." ryou corrected yugi and yugi rolled his eyes.

"So now you can come with us." Yugi said. Tea was shocked. Seto bought the whole place? Of course he had the money to buy it and he could have bought it any time he wanted. But did he buy it so she could go? Did he not want to stay away from here even for a week or a month? Did he really care for her and wanted her to have fun? All these questions jumbled in her mind.

"So tea, you're coming, right?"Ryou asked her hopefully.

"Well…." she started and glanced at their anxious faces. "Okay." She finally said and they smiled.

"Cool. You can help us pull pranks at people." Joey said punching in the air.

"Joey and tristen pull pranks at people everywhere we go." Yugi said sighing.

"But their pranks aren't as bad as bakura, marik and malik. Those guys are truly evil." Ryou said, shuddering at some old memories.

"One time they blew up the hotel room and damaged the lobby. They had some big ass fire crackers on them." Joey said smirking.

"Yeah, you should have seen it. There was a freakin' big hole in the roof. A part of it just blew away." tristen said laughing.

"It cost the hotel a lot of money to repair it. And their reputation was ruined as well. But they paid for it and also managed to stay out of jail." Yugi said.

"So in other words, I better stay clear of them." Tea said smiling.

"You better, for your own good." ryou said chuckling.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" joey asked for the hundredth time. Everyone was standing outside joey's mansion, waiting for kaiba to arrive.

"Yo tea, do you have a ride, cause if you don't…" marik said tapping his bike. He held an extra helmet in his hand suggestively.

"She's with us." Joey said, glaring at marik.

"I didn't ask you fido, so shut up." marik snarled. Joey got pissed and wanted to beat up marik, but yugi and tristen held him back.

"No thanks marik. Like joey said, I'm with them." Tea said. Marik shrugged his shoulders and flipped the helmet over his head.

"Where the hell is kaiba?" yami yelled in frustration. Just then, a blue sports car pulled in front of them and mokuba stepped outside.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. We had to make a few phone calls." Mokuba replied sheepishly.

"You could have called us to let us know. Anyway. Let's go now." Bakura said.

"Wait, where are the rest of the girls?" mokuba asked.

"They are probably still inside, _fixing_ themselves." Malik chuckled.

"Someone better go call them. We have to leave now." Mokuba said.

"Let's leave them. It'll be so much fun without them." Marik said.

"They'll find us. And then they'll kill our hearing with their screeching." Seto finally spoke.

"Fine, ill go get them." Duke said and left.

"Let's get into our rides." Mokuba said. Seto glanced at tea, hoping to catch her eyes. When he did, he motioned for her to come to him. But she shook her head, pointing at joey's car. Seto frowned and turned his head away. Tea sighed, knowing that he was angry.

The girls came out with duke ahead of them. Tea hadn't seen them when she came, but now she saw that they were wearing expensive clothes. Mai was wearing a purple mini skirt and a white deep neck shirt. Serenity was wearing similar clothes but they were pink. Miho was wearing violet. Ishizu was dressed more decently. She was wearing a knee length shirt and a white cotton shirt. Tea had to admit she looked pretty hot.

Tea glanced at yami to see his reaction, but he had his back to her and was busy talking to bakura. Tea saw the disappointed look in ishizu's eyes and felt sorry for her. She did it all for him, and he didn't even pay attention. The girls sat in mai's purple convertible. Everyone was seated now. Tea was sitting with yugi and ryou at the back, with joey at the wheel and tristen in the passenger seat. Marik was on his bike. Yami was driving his car while bakura sat with him. Duke was in his car and malik was with him. In the last car, seto sat with mokuba.

"Okay, let's roll." Mokuba said and the cars started moving.

* * *

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Tea gasped as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion. It was a huge mansion with an equally huge garden. There were fountains at the front. Flowerbeds decorated the pathways.

"For someone who has never been to any worthy place, this _is_ heaven." miho snickered from behind tea.

"you better take a good look bitch. cause never know. maybe by next time, the guys would have screwed you already and wouldn't need you any more. so you wouldn't get a chance to see these expensive places." mai said in a low tone so only tea could hear them.

"Kaiba, I have to say, this is pretty cool." Malik said, obvioulsy unaware of the conversation between the girls. seto rolled his eyes.

"Let's go inside. I'll show you your rooms, so you can put your stuff in there." Mokuba said and ran inside the mansion. Everyone followed him. Tea followed as well, but felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. Blue eyes met with blue. Seto smirked.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's sweet. I'm impressed." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Sweet?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Very sweet of you." she replied and rubbed nose with his nose. He dove his head to capture her lips in a kiss but she pulled back.

"Someone will see. I have to go, or joey will think marik abducted me or something." tea said.

"Why do you care so much about that mutt?" seto said distastefully.

"Hey, he's my friend, and I don't want you to call him that." she said.

"That's what he really is. Anyway, I'll see you tonight. Here's a spare key to my room." he thrust a key in her hand.

"Ooh. I can come in your room any time I want." She said slyly.

"So can I… in your room." he said, holding up a key. It didn't take tea more then a second to realize that it was a key to her room. She tried to snatch it but he moved back.

"Uh-uh." He said holding it up high in air.

"Give it to me. I don't want you to just barge into my room when I'm…" she let it hanging there, deciding whether she should say it or not.

"Naked?" he finished for her. Tea blushed. "That's what I'm planning for." He whispered in her ear and walked inside, laughing lightly. Tea grumbled but followed him.

* * *

"Hey tea, come out. I'll show you all the cool stuff around here." Mokuba said peeking into her room. She had just finished unpacking.

"Sure." She said. She needed to get out of the room anyway.

"Then let's go already. Joey is already planning to jump into the pool." Mokuba yelled as he ran ahead. Tea followed him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the pool. It was HUGE, and beautiful. It seemed like a pool of some famous celebrity. But then again, kaiba was no less then a celebrity.

"What do you think tea?" mokuba asked her.

"It's totally amazing." She replied.

"Well then, hop in. we are about to start pool volleyball." Joey said from behind her. He was holding a ball in his hands.

"Sure. I just have to go change." She said.

"Why? Aren't you wearing anything under those clothes?" marik said smirking.

"Even if you're not, we don't mind tea." bakura said and tea had to stop her from throwing something at them.

"You guys are such pervs." She said rolling her eyes. "I'll be back in a second." She said and ran inside. She saw seto walking to his room.

"Hey seto." She called. He stopped and turned to face her.

"What?" he asked.

Aren't you coming to the pool?" she asked him.

"No." came his flat reply.

"Why? Everyone is out there." She said in a kind of whining voice. She wanted him to be there.

"I have something very important to do right now," he said.

"Oh ok." She replied, disappointed. "I guess I'll see you later then." She said and started walking towards her room. But he grabbed her arm.

"You bet you will." He said with a smirk and let her go. She watched him go into his room.

'Sometime, he acts so weird.' She thought to herself. She hurried into her room, found her swimsuit and put it on. It was one piece and black colored. She glanced into the mirror to see her reflection. She looked decent. She didn't think she was hot, but she knew she was average looking. She glanced at the watch. She had taken 15 minutes to get ready, far too much for the guys patience. She ran towards the pool, but stopped when she heard voices coming from behind a closed door.

"You're back pretty fast. I thought it was gonna take some time." Mai said that. Tea leaned against the door to hear what they were talking about. Normally he would never do this, but when it came to these girls, it was better to do it for your own safety.

"He didn't want to let me go that easily. wenever get a chance to be alone any more.but I had to leave. I don't want her to get suspicious." Serenity spoke, and tea found herself thinking. Who was "he"? Who didn't she want to know about their relationship?

"So, what did kaiba say?" miho asked and tea froze. Serenity was with kaiba?

"Yeah, what was the _important_ thing that he called you for?" mai asked. Tea gasped. Important? That's what seto told her.

"Nothing. He said he missed me and wanted to be with me for a while." Serenity's voice came. "It has been a while you know. He has been too busy with that bitch."

"I still can't believe you trust him with her. I mean. She is a slut. What if kaiba falls for her?" ishizu spoke.

"I know seto. He doesn't like her one bit. He hates her. He is only doing that for me. I told him how much I hated tea, so he decided to play with her to make me happy. He said he was going to break her and teach her a lesson. That whore thinks she can mess with us. But she doesn't know her place." Serenity said and tea found it hard to breath. Could it be true? Was seto just playing with her?

"We all know kaiba is the only one who isn't _charmed_ by her… yet." Ishizu said.

"You bet. He told me she is ugly and is nothing compared to me. Just now, he kissed me so passionately and said that it felt so much better then kissing that excuse for a girl." Serenity said.

"Wow, you're so lucky. " miho said.

"I know. Just look at this place. He bought it for me. You remember the day I came so late at night? I was with him. We were looking at places for the vacation and I found this place. I told him this was an ideal place for a romantic honeymoon. He asked me if I liked it. I said I loved it. And the next day, he called to tell me he bought it. And do you know what he said when he called me? He said why wait till we are married? We can have our honey moon here any time we want now." serenity said.

"That is so romantic. He is so sweet." Mai said.

"And that's just not it. He said he was going to finish this charade with tea soon as well. He was sick of her. She was clinging to him, hoping that she would marry him. Boy, is she wrong." Serenity said laughing.

"Yup. Can't wait for that to happen." Mai said.

Outside the room, tea sank to the floor, having lost the strength to stand.

"This can't be true." She slowly whispered. "It just can't."

* * *

sorry for the late update. but please, don't take that long to review. forgive me. and review.


	10. Chap 10

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Outside the room, tea sank to the floor, having lost the strength to stand.

"This can't be true." She slowly whispered. "It just can't." Tea sank to the floor as the words slowly san k in her mind.

'He can't do that. He couldn't do that.' she desperately thought. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she controlled her self.

'Maybe serenity is lying.' She thought. 'She just hates me and is probably doing that to hurt me.' this gave her a little bit of courage and she walked away from the door.

"Hey tea, what are you doing inside?" yami's voice from behind startled her.

"Oh yami, it's you. You scared me," she said smiling.

"At least I have some kind of effect on you." he smirked. "Everyone is having fun outside at the beach. Come on." He said.

"Sure, let me get my swim suit." tea said and entered her room. Yami waited for her outside.

When she stepped outside, yami's eyes became wide. She was wearing a very cute blue bikini that didn't reveal much, but she looked hot in that. His eyes traveled over her well-toned body, from her luscious breasts to her long legs.

"Yami, stop it." Tea said, lightly punching him on the arm. He smirked.

"How can I? The sight of you is irresistible." Tea rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

Outside, everyone was having fun. Mokuba and yugi were building a huge sand castle. Joey, tristen, ryou and duke were playing volleyball and Marik, malik and bakura were in a boat.

"Seems like everyone is having fun. Let's join joey and ryou." Tea said and started walking towards them, but yami stopped her.

"I have something more in my mind for us." He said and led her to where a jet ski stood. Tea's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You mean…" she breathed gazing at the Jet Ski.

"Yup. Me and you are going for a ride." yami said as he mounted it. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said looking at her. Tea smiled and sat behind him.

"I have never been on one before." She said excitedly.

"I know. That's why I wanted you to try one." He said and started it. Tea screamed as it swooshed through the water. She held onto yami tightly, as he sped it.

Yami was speeding it on purpose. The more the speed, the closer tea would come to him. Right now, her face was buried in his back, her chest pressed against him. She was scared and he knew it. But the feeling of her body pressed against his was too much. Finally, he slowed down a bit.

"This is too fast for me." tea said as it came to a stop. She began getting off it but he held her arm.

"It's not that bad. I'll teach you how to ride one." He said. She thought for a moment and then smiled.

"But no funny business. I know you sped it to scare me." yami chuckled and moved back. She moved to sit in front of him.

"Okay, hold the handle like this." yami said as he guided her hands to the proper place. Her hands were so soft and small. He wondered how soft her rest of the body was.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Press this and it will move." He said. She did and it zoomed. She screamed.

"Yaaaammmmiiii." He laughed.

"Okay, no more tricks. Press this and it'll start slow." He said. She eyes him for a second but then did as he told her. It started slow, just like he said.

"See, I'm not such a bad guy after all. You can trust me," he said. She only smiled.

Just then, the boat with marik and malik inside passed them.

"I wonder where bakura is?" tea said.

"There." Yami pointed at something being dragged behind the boat. The amount of swearing proved that it was bakura indeed.

"He was water skiing. Must have slipped." Yami said laughing at bakura's misfortune.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Tea said, looking worriedly at the albino.

"I don't know about him, but I know two people will get seriously hurt." Yami said and they continued jet skiing.

After going at slow speed for a while, yami instructed her to increase the speed. She did, and they skied fro a while. Slowly, they increased the speed, until they were swooshing through the water. Tea laughed as the water around them turned to small waves as they passed. While they were having fun, someone was boiling in anger.

* * *

Seto was in his office, working. After finishing his work, he decided to take a looksy to see how everyone was doing. He smiled at mokuba but his eyes went narrow with anger and jealousy at yami and tea. He saw as they ripped through the water, laughing and giggling. His eyes were fixed on yami's hands. One was around tea's waist and the other was holding her hand as if helping her turn. His body was close to tea's, too close for seto's taste.

'How dare that bastard?' seto thought angrily. He stormed down to the beach. Mokuba spotted him and ran to him.

"Hey seto, look what I made." He pointed to the castle. Seto smiled.

"It's great mokuba." he said and proceeded towards yami and tea.

Yami and tea were oblivious to seto's presence and anger; they were too busy having fun. Then the boat with malik and marik passed them again, only thin time, bakura was in it and marik and marik were missing.

"Kaiba wants you to come back." bakura yelled as he sped forward. After him, came marik and malik, who were being dragged behind the boat this time. Bakura had managed to free himself and tie them instead.

"We better go." Tea said and proceeded towards the beach. Yami was disappointed but didn't say anything.

"Hey kaiba. Didn't expect you to show up from your office." Yami said as they approached the enraged teen.

"I had to come." Seto said through gritted teeth.

"Since you are here, let's all play volleyball." Duke said.

"Yeah. Please. Anything that doesn't involve water." Malik coughed while bakura smirked.

"Let's pick teams. Yami and kaiba can pick." Mokuba said.

"I'll go first." Yami said. "And I pick tea." he said smirking at the other guys. Tea peeked at kaiba from the corner of her eyes as she walked towards yami's side. Seto's face was expressionless.

"I pick mokuba," he said and mokuba jumped in joy.

"Joey's on our side." Tea quickly spoke before yami. Joey walked with his arms in air, like a champ.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about fleas." Seto said. Joey growled but tea restrained him. "Bakura, come here." Seto said.

"Ryou." Tea said.

They continued to pick members. In the end, yami's team had tea, yugi, joey, tristen and ryou. Seto's team had mokuba, malik, marik, duke and bakura.

"Should I call the girls too?" mokuba said. They guys groaned. But mokuba ignored them and walked towards the girls who were tanning. He talked to them and ishizu and miho decided to join the game. Tea picked ishizu and miho was on seto's side. Serenity and mai had declined the offer since "their" men, i.e. seto and malik and marik were on the same team and they couldn't bear to be against them.

The game started and everyone jumped to score pointes. In tea's attempt to hit the ball, she fell backwards, on yami mush to seto's distaste. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly got off him. Right after that, seto hit the ball pretty hard towards yami. It was enough to throw him a good 3 feet away. But yami chose to dodge it.

At the end, seto's team won with 2 more points.

* * *

"I'm hungry. Anyone else?" joey asked as they walked towards the house.

"Yeah, I am." Tristen said.

"I bet the maids have the food ready. Let's hurry up, before it gets cold." Mokuba said and ran towards the house. Everyone followed him, except the girls, tea, yami and seto.

The lunch was great with a lot of chatting going on. After lunch, tea opted to help the maids clean the table. Seto, of course, refused in an icy voice. Tea knew he was mad and wanted to talk to him. But the guys had planned to go hiking to digest the food. Well, maybe she could talk to him when she went to her room to get ready for the hiking trip.

Seto waited for tea to get out of the room. He was waiting for her, hidden in a corner. The door opened and out stepped tea, wearing a sleeveless tank top and shorts. Just as she walked past him, he grabbed her around the waist and before she could scream, he silenced her with a fiery kiss. When she realized it was him, she kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster.

He groaned when her tongue darted in his mouth. He pulled her closer to him, crushing her body against his, feeling every curve. She was his. She belonged to him. The images of yami touching her flashed in his mind and he growled like an animal. His grip on her tightened almost painfully and tea flinched for a second. But relaxed as his tongue coaxed the insides of her mouth.

"Tea… where are you?" yugi yelled from downstairs, causing the two to break apart. Tea's face was flushed and her eyes were drooped. While seto's eyes were blazing with lust and passion.

"We'll continue this some other time." Tea said and turned to leave when he pulled her back to him.

"Tonight, in my room. 9:30 pm. I'll wait." He whispered and let her go. Tea stood there for a while, trying to fix her hair and to calm her breath. After that, she joined her friends for the hike.

* * *

"How much farther do we have to go?" tea whined.

"We're almost there." Yugi said. Tea groaned. They had been hiking for 2 hours and tea was tired. She hadn't hiked a lot before, except on some camping trips. But that was a long time ago. These guys, however, did this almost every year, so they were more used to it then she was.

"Why did we pick this hill? It's so hard to climb." Tea complained.

"Hey, it's better then yami's and bakura's. There is bigger and steeper. I wonder why they chose that." ryou said thinking.

"Can't I rest here for a while and catch up with you guys later? My legs are really killing me," she begged.

"Sure. I'll stay with you." yugi said.

"It's okay yugi. I'll be with you guys in a minute. So you don't have to stop because of Me.," she said smiling at the boy who blushed.

"Okay tea. Whatever you say. But you better come up soon." Tristen said.

"Yeah, or you'll miss the sunset." Joey said.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Tea said as her friends disappeared.

She sat on the ground and massaged her tired legs. Mai and her group had declined the offer, saying it was too messy and would get their clothes dirty. No one forced them, because no one wanted to hear complains about a broken nail and a ruined hairstyle.

The bushes behind tea rustled and she gasped. Were there wild animals in this area? But there couldn't be. Then again, what did she know about this area anyway. She rose to her feet and awaited the creature to emerge. The creature emerged to be a handsome devil, named seto kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as he neared her.

"I didn't trust those morons with mokuba, so I decided to follow you guys." Seto said.

"Oh, and there I thought you came for me." tea smirked.

"Why are you sitting here, in the middle of the trail? Don't you know there are dangerous animals out here?" he whispered huskily as he grabbed her small waist.

"I do know. But I wanted to see one for myself." She said.

"What if the animal is a dangerous one and threatens to devour you?" seto said, licking her neck.

"Maybe that's what I want… to be devoured." She said and took his earlobe between her teeth.

Seto quickly spun her around and planted his lips on hers. He didn't give her a chance to respond and thrust his tongue in her mouth. She gasped at his forcefulness but he didn't care. His mind was clouded with lust and hunger for her. His hands traveled up and down her body and finally rested on her tiny butt. Tea's own hands were locked in his hair, keeping him close to her.

Seto lips left her lips and attacked her pulse point. She threw her head back in a silent moan and it gave seto better access to his prize. He continued to descend down, closer to her breasts. Her shirt blocked his path so her started to remove it. He lifted it up to reveal her well-toned stomach. He sat on his knees and kissed it, flicking his tongue into her belly button. Tea moaned again, encouraging him. Seto continued to kiss every inch of skin revealed while removing her shirt completely. Just when bottom of her breasts was uncovered, yami's voice was heard.

"Hey, anybody here?" he yelled loudly. Tea froze while seto frowned.

'What is that bastard doing here?' he thought. Tea pulled away from him and straightened her shirt. Yami's face appeared from behind the trees.

"Wasn't he with bakura and malik?" tea asked seto who continued to glare at yami with hatred. This was the second time he was interrupted. And he didn't like being interrupted.

"Tea, what are you doing here… with kaiba?" yami asked upon spotting them.

"Umm, I was tired so I decided to rest for a while. Kaiba just showed up, a second before you." tea said.

"Oh. And he must have refused to help you. That's just the kind of guy he is. But don't worry, your hero is here." Yami said and approached her.

"Yami, what are you planning?" tea asked.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna help you get up there." Yami said simply.

"How?" tea was puzzled.

"By doing this." yami said and picked up tea, bridal style. Tea gasped in surprise.

"Off we go." Yami said and started walking.

"Yami, stop. Put me down." Tea said, squirming to get out of his arms. Behind them, seto glared at yami.

"Why?" yami asked.

"Because I don't wanna be a bother to you. You'll have trouble carrying me all the way up." tea said.

"Don't worry. I have hiked with a huge bag many times. And honestly, I prefer carrying you then the bag. You're much lighter." Yami smiled at her.

"Uh. Umm. Okay. But…." Tea was trying to find an excuse. She got one. "I'm not comfortable with this yami." She said.

"Oh, is this better?" yami said and threw her over his shoulder. This was not what she had in mind.

"I…" she began.

"I can always carry you on my back." yami offered. And tea smiled. He was being so sweet.

"No, it's okay." She said and gave seto an 'I'm-sorry' look. He grunted and turned away.

* * *

Tea turned the knob of seto's room and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. She stepped inside the dark room. She hadn't seen seto after the hi8king trip or during the dinner. She knew he was extra pissed. And she wanted to make up to him. But where was he and why was the room so dark? Someone moved behind her and locked the door. She quickly turned around to gaze into intense blue eyes of seto kaiba.

"Hi." She said. He didn't reply, just moved towards her. Tea stood there, waiting for him to make a move. When he did, she was completely caught off guard.

He pushed her down on the bed and quickly got on top of her. She opened her mouth to speak but his tongue came in, silencing her. He kissed her for what seemed like an eternity, before pulling away for breath. While she recovered, he nipped and sucked at her neck.

"Why were you with yami?" he bre4athed against her neck.

"In the morning? He was teaching me how to jet ski." She answered.

"I told you to stay away from him." he said angrily and bit her soft flesh gently. Tea moaned.

"I know. But… he's a nice guy." She breathed.

"I don't want him near you tea. I don't want anyone touching you but me. You're mine and mine only." He said.

His hands snaked under her shirt and massaged her breasts.

"Tell me that you're mine," he said.

"I'm yours." She whispered between moans.

"Say my name." he said.

"I'm yours seto. I belong to you," she said. He groaned in acceptance and lifted her shirt up to reveal her bra-covered breasts. His fingers worked to free the two mounds and succeeded.

Two creamy mounds with inviting nipples called out to his mouth. He lowered his face and licked her breast. Tea moaned his name and arched her back to feel more. He satisfied her by taking one hard nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. His hand grabbed the other, flicking the sensitive nipple between thumb and finger. He hungrily sucked on her nipples like a hungry baby, giving strong pulls. Yami's face flashed in seto's mind and he felt his anger rise. He knew yami was trying to get tea. But she belonged to him. No one will have her. Tonight he would claim her as his, forever.

Seto's lips left one nipple, only to go to the other one. Tea continued to moan and whisper his name.

"Oh seto…. This feels so good… oohh… don't stop… I love you so much… oh seto," she said between moans. But as soon as she finished, she felt seto's lips move away. She opened her eyes that she had screwed shut because of the intense pleasure, to gaze into seto's expressionless eyes. All the passion, all the hunger and lust were gone, to be replaced by coldness.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"You… what did you just say?" he asked her.

"I said that I love you." she replied.

"You don't mean that," he said plainly. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm with you?" she asked and sat up.

"Because I satisfy your needs." He said and tea was shocked.

"What?" she asked him, not believing what he said.

"It's true. You're with me because I satisfy your needs and you satisfy mine," he said.

"Is that the real reason why you want me? To screw? That's it?" she asked him, her voice rising with every word.

"That's why you are here too. To get a good time." He said and tea moved away from him.

"No, how dare you even think of me like that?" she said and covered her breasts with her arms. She didn't want him to see her naked anymore.

"I'm not like some cheap whore who wants a good time. I was with you because I loved you," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You just think it's love, but it's not." He said.

"Don't tell me what I feel. I know its love. I do love you, with my heart and soul. That's why I let you touch me. And I thought you felt the same. Don't you?" she stared at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Seto gazed into them and could see all of her emotions; Love, kindness, passion. But did he feel any of that?

"Tell me. Do you love me or no?" she asked again.

"There's no such thing as love. It's just a make believe emotion that exists in romance novels." He said with the same expressionless face.

"Do you love me or no?" she screamed at him.

"Listen to me tea." he said and extended his hand to touch her but she shrank away from him.

"You don't love me," she whispered. "You have never loved me at all. It was all about having a good time. No love at all." She continued to whisper.

"Tea--."

"I was stupid to think you did. But I was wrong." She kept talking to herself and got off the bed. Seto sat there and watched her.

"You never felt anything other then lust for me. And I gave you what you wanted. I gave you my body." she walked towards the door.

"Tea wait." He finally said but she didn't turn around. She continued to turn the knob and walked out of the room. The last thing he heard her say was,

"They were right."

He fell back in the bed and pondered over what just happened. She loved him but he wasn't sure if he felt the same. He wasn't sure what his feelings were for her. He knew for sure that she was confused as well. She was confusing love with lust. He would talk to her tomorrow and then everything will be back to normal. And what did she mean when she said, 'they were right'. Who were "they?"

* * *

Seto woke up to the sound of shuffling feet and many voices. He quickly dressed and walked downstairs. His eyes popped out of his sockets at what he saw. Tea was holding her bag, ready to leave. Her eyes were red and swollen, indicating that she had been crying all night. Everyone was gathered around her, asking her what was wrong and why was she leaving.

"Tea, why were you crying all night? And don't say you weren't." yugi asked.

"It's nothing. I… I lost something very close and precious to me." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryou said.

"So, you want to leave?" joey asked. She slowly nodded.

"How do you plan to go back?" a sad mokuba asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I can borrow a car and--." She began but yami interrupted her.

"I'll take you back," he said and everyone turned to stare at him. He continued. "I can't allow you to go alone in this state."

"Yeah. Yami can take you in his car." Yugi said. Tea nodded and walked out of the door.

"I'll see you guys later." Yami said and followed her. Everyone else walked into the kitchen, talking about tea and the unfortunate situation.

Seto stood behind them all, unnoticed. He knew she was hurt and that's why he wanted to talk to her. But now she was gone. So much for things being back to normal.

* * *

review.


	11. Chap 11

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"She's not coming." Yugi said sadly to joey and the others. They were all sitting in yugi's living room, planning to hang out. It had been two days since the incident with tea. All of them had returned the same day. Turned out that marik and others really did have a purpose to climb the hill. They had taken all of the girls' clothes and placed them on top of the hill. Mai and others make up and everything was missing, so they decided to go. Seto's mood was ruined so he left as well. The others were worried about tea, so that ended their little vacation.

Yugi and joey had tried to contact tea. They wanted to meet her, but she refused. She was deeply hurt and needed some time alone. Joey still wanted to go and talk to her. Surprisingly, yami was the one who stopped him, and the others from calling tea again and again. He was the only one who had talked to her after that day.

(Flashback)

Yami drove towards domino and tea sat beside him. He noticed that tears kept coming out of her eyes.

"Tea, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. He didn't want her to cry anymore. Somehow, it pained him to see tears in her eyes.

"No. Not yet. I don't know." She admitted.

"It's okay. You don't have to," he said smiling faintly at her. The rest of the drive was silent. Tea fell asleep on the way. Yami figured she hadn't had much sleep last night. He took off his coat and draped it over her. Even though he was driving and knew that he should keep his eyes and mind fixed on the road, he found it difficult to do. Her presence distracted him. He couldn't stop staring at her angelic face. Who would want to her someone like her?

When her house came, he gently woke her up.

"Tea." he whispered. "Tea, we're at your house." She rubbed her eyes, a gesture which he found extremely cute, and woke up.

"So early?" she questioned with surprise and he smiled at her innocence.

"You slept the whole way."

"Oh." She realized. "And you put your coat on me?"

"Yeah. Didn't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks." She handed it back to him and got out of the car. He stepped out as well.

"Tea, listen." He finally said, moving closer to her. "I know you are hurt and don't want to talk about it now. But if you ever want to, I'll be there."

"Oh yami, thank you so much." She said and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. At that time, he didn't care what part of her body was against his, or how close she was to him. All that mattered was her smile and her happiness, and that new feeling brewing deep within him.

"Whoever he is, he should be crying, because he hurt and lost someone like you." yami whispered to her. She slowly pulled back.

"Thanks yami." She said and entered her house.

(End flashback)

"We should do something about her." ryou suggested.

"Maybe we should go visit her." tristen said.

"No." yami stated entering the room.

"Why? We want to see how she's doing?" yugi said.

"Yeah. What id she's cutting herself and trying to commit suicide?" joey said. Yami thought for a moment.

"Maybe I should check on her." yami said.

"Why you? She's our friend more." Joey said.

"Because I know how she's feeling. She told me herself, so I should go to her." yami said.

"Ok. But call jus and tell us." Yugi said and yami nodded.

* * *

Tea sat in her living room, flipping through channels. She hadn't called her friends or went to see them. She wanted to be alone and sort the mess out. She loved seto but he felt nothing but lust for her. And this hurt her more then anything else. Why did she have to fall in love with a sick bastard?

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' she wondered and opened the door, only to find a smiling yami.

"Hello there." He smirked.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you with me." he said calmly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Take me where?" she asked.

"That's a surprise." He said.

"Yami, I can't." she said.

"Why can't you? You have been bottled up in this house for far too long. You should be out, enjoying life, not crying over some bastard who doesn't care. Come on and show him that you don't care either." Yami yelled.

"I wasn't staying in because of that. It's just that I'm not ready. Look at me." she said smiling at his little outburst. He studied her. She was wearing blue shorts and a huge gray shirt. Even in that, yami thought she looked gorgeous.

"You look fine to me. Or maybe it's because I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear or what you may not wear." He smirked.

"Yami, stop it." She said playfully. "I'll be done in 10 minutes. Can you wait?"

"Sure. I can wait for you all my life, O' fair Tea." yami said and tea giggled.

"Come on in Romeo. I don't want the neighbors to see you." she grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Whoa. I didn't know you were that eager." He smirked and tea sighed.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." She said and ran upstairs, while yami waited for her downstairs. She was happy that he came. Ever since that day when he dropped her home, she felt connected to him. His words really helped her and she was grateful to him. She quickly changed into the first outfit that came in her hand and ran downstairs.

Yami waited for her to come. He was glad that she hadn't rejected his offer. He could tell she was still upset but he would make her forget about all her problems and make her smile again.

"Okay, I'm ready." he heard her say and turned his head to see her. She was wearing a red tight shirt and black skirt. She looked hot.

"You look hot." He blurted out. She laughed.

"Let's go." She said and he followed.

They got into his silver convertible and he drove.

"So, you still haven't told me where you're taking Me." she said.

"It's a surprise."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it'd rin the surprise." He said plainly. "Besides, I want to see you smile and this surprise is sure to do that." he added.

The car stopped in front of two grand gates. Tea looked up and her eyes widened.

"The carnival?" she said amazed.

"Yup. Now let's go in already. There are rides and games." Yami said, pleased at her reaction.

"And food. I love carnival food, especially cotton candy." She squealed excitedly and he laughed.

"You're such a kid, a cute kid I must say." He said and tea found herself blushing.

"Stop it. And let's go in. I can't wait." She said and they walked in.

"Let's go on that ride." yami said, pointing at one.

"Gravity Ax." Tea read the name. "Look scary. Let's go." She said and they purchased the tickets. Upon their turn, they quickly rushed to grab desired seats and got ready. The ride started. It spun in circles as it got higher and faster. Then it started to spin sideways and wobble. Screams of enjoyment and fear filled the air. But then the ride turned 180 degrees, flipping the people inside over their heads. Now the people sat in with their legs in air and head towards the ground.

"Oh crap." Tea muttered, gripping the handle tightly.

"Scared?" yami smirked from beside her.

"A little. But that's not my problem." She said.

"Then what?" he asked curiously.

"My skirt. I have to fix it." She said blushing. Her skirt was flipped and wad showing off her thighs and panties. Yami blushed.

"Then fix it." He said, noticing the stares of other males around them

"I can't. I'm afraid to let go." She sheepishly replied. He placed his hand on her hand and whispered.

"Let go one hand and fix it. I promise I won't let you fall." He said and tea stared at him with surprise. She didn't expect that from him. His face was serious and his eyes assuring. She felt safe with him around. So she moved her hand and fixed her skirt. Like promised, he didn't remove his hand and didn't let her fall.

After some more crazy rides, they decided to play some games. Yami, being the4game king, beat every game and won her a lot of stuff. He knocked over the pyramid of bottles with a ball and won her a giant stuffed lion. Then he played shooting game and won her a huge tweety bird stuff toy. He even knocked a fat man into the tub of water, just to see him fall and struggle to get back on the platform again. They went to horror house, roller coasters, even carousels.

All that time, the smile didn't fade from her face. She was laughing and enjoying the day, just like he intended. At the end of the day, they were loaded with prizes, especially tea. Yami had won in every game he played and he played every single game. Tea was having trouble walking because of all the stuffed toys she was carrying. She couldn't ask yami for help since he was loaded as well. Miraculously, they managed to get to the car without tripping. Yami dumped everything in the back and breathed in relief.

"Whoa. I thought I wasn't gonna make it." He said smirking at her.

"Me neither. But we did. This is the best day of my life." She said happily.

"Mine too." He said. "Now let's get out of here." He hopped into the front seat. Tea sat as well and they drove off.

"Yami, that was a very nice surprise." She said smiling at him.

"Glad you like it." He said.

"But why? Why did you do it?" she asked him the question that had been lingering in her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"You could have spent the day with your friends. Why did you come to spend it with me?"

"Because I wanted to." his answer surprised her. "I wanted to be with you. I wanted to bring a smile to your face. I wanted to see you happy. That's why I did it."

"Wow. I… I didn't know." Tea said in amazement and he smiled.

"And I can safely say mission accomplished. You were all smiles today."

"Thanks to you." she said.

"Yeah. All thanks to me. So what are we going to do now? I can't have that smile gone."

"Don't worry about it. I have to go to work now. And I have to smile there no matter what."

"Where do you work?"

"Burger world."

"Oh, I'll drop you off."

"Thanks."

They reached Burger World and tea stepped out.

"Okay yami, I'll see you later. Thanks for the great day. I had a lot of fun." She said and walked inside. What she didn't notice was that yami didn't leave.

Tea quickly put on her short uniform and got to work. She was a waitress there.

"Where were you? You're late." Her manager snapped.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." Tea apologized.

"Whatever. Just go and take order of those men over there." She pointed to a group of 4 men, sitting. Tea hesitantly walked up to them. They also noticed and stared at with her lustful eyes.

"Hi, can I take your order please?" tea said putting a fake smile. They smirked.

"Yeah. What's on the menu?" one man said, while his eyes hungrily devoured her body.

"Umm, here's the menu. You can take a look at it." She said, handing them the menus. One guy grabbed it but also grabbed her hand.

"Are _you_ on the menu?" he asked.

"No. And can you let me go, please." She said, struggling to free her hand of his grasp. He laughed.

"But what id I especially request you. Then can I get you?" he said.

"Yeah. You seem like the most delicious thing here." Another man said licking his lips.

"I have something more delicious for you." a voice from behind tea spoke. Tea recognized it immediately. It was yami. He came to stand beside her.

"And who the hell are you?" the man holding tea's hand said with annoyance.

"Your host for today. And here's your order." Yami said and punched the guy in the face. He fell back and let go of tea's hand. But yami didn't stop there. He kept punching and kicking the guy all over the place.

This was all too familiar for her. Yami's reaction brought back a memory of someone she wanted to forget. Some guys had ogled her before and seto had been furious. Now, the same situation happened and yami was the one reacting the same way. This worried her. A crash brought her attention back to the present situation. All the customers had cleared the center and were watching yami beat the guy, who was bleeding now.

"Yami, please stop." tea yelled. He turned to glare at her. His eyes shone with so much anger that they had an animal like glint in them. It scared tea.

"Get the hell out of my sight." Yami spat at the men who ran away. Yami grabbed tea's hand and led her outside.

"Yami, what are you doing here? I thought you left." she asked him shock.

"I came to ask you about those stuffed toys. Good thing I came. Those bastards. How dare they touch you? How dare they even think of you? Fucking bastards." Yami murmured.

"Yami, calm down." She said.

"How can I?" he said.

"Why did you react that way?" she was still shocked.

"Because they tried to touch you. They were bothering you so I beat them up. I don't want people touching you." he said the last part slowly and tea's eyes widened.

"Wh… what? She said in amazement.

"Listen tea. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow. Okay? Bye." He quickly said and left, leaving a very, very shocked and confused tea behind.

(The next day)

Tea entered the Burger World and found that things had gone back to normal. The customers were eating and chatting happily. The waitress' were serving. She sighed in relief and walked towards the back. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw yami standing there, smiling at her.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? Can't the owner come and visit?" he smirked.

"Yeah. But that still doesn't explain why you are here." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"I _am_ the owner." He said and her mouth fell open.

"What?" she screamed in shock and he laughed. He always loved her reactions.

"Yeah. I bought this place yesterday. So now, I own it. Also, I hired new staff. Come meet all the waitress's." yami said pointing to many girls. Some of them were old ones, but there was a new girl, who tea presumed took her place.

"Oh." Tea said. "Well, congratulations. I'll… leave you to your job then." She said and turned around to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't you want to know what your job is?" he asked.

"Sure." She said. "All the waitress places are full, so I guess, dishes?"

"No, even better. I made you the manager." He smirked.

* * *

please review.


	12. Chap 12

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"MANAGER?" She screamed and he laughed again.

"Yeah. You didn't think I was going to fire you, did you?" he asked with fake sadness.

"But I can't be the manager. I don't have any experience." She said.

"You'll learn along the way. And I have a teacher for you. Meet Jeanie." He pointed to a woman in early thirties.

"Hi." Jeanie said.

"She had managed many 4 and 5 star restaurants in domino and now she'll help you." yami explained.

"Management is not as hard as it seems. You'll get a hang of it in no time." Jeanie said and left.

"Yami, I can't believe you did all this. But why?" tea said in amazement. His actions confused and scared her.

"I couldn't get yesterday's incident out of my head. I didn't want you working here but I knew you couldn't find any other job. So I bought this place and gave you a better job." He honestly replied. Tears of joy came in her eyes and she hugged him.

"Oh yami, that's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know what to say."

"Well, you can start by saying I love you." he joked and she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Yami, stop it." She said.

"It was worth a shot." He said smiling and she smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I did this to see you smile." He said and tea blushed.

"I better get to work if I want to satisfy you, _boss_." She said and walked inside. Yami just watched her.

* * *

"This is great tea. I'm proud of you." yugi said to a smiling tea.

"Yeah. I love the food and it's quantity." Joey said.

"And the fact that you don't have to pay for it." Tristen said and joey glared at him. Tea laughed at her friends. She had missed them.

Yami and tea had invited everyone to the burger world for a little party. So far, everything was going smoothly. Mai and the other girls hadn't said a word. Marik, malik and bakura had sworn not to pull any pranks. And seto hadn't said a word. Maybe because she had been ignoring him purposely.

"Hey tea, can we get some wine here? We're all out." Ryou said. Since this was a special occasion, they were having wine. Tea wasn't going to drink it, but the rest wanted it.

"Ok. I'll get to it." She said and walked towards the counter. She reached out to grab the bottle but someone grabbed her hand and dragged her into a dark corner.

"Trying to avoid me?" a husky voice, belonging to seto kaiba rang in her ear.

"Let me go." She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Why? You love it." He said and kissed her neck. His action caused tea's knees to buckle. They hadn't seen or talked to each other since that night. This little contact made her realize how much she had missed him, his touch, his lips, and the feel of his skin against hers and the feel of his hands on her body. For a second, she totally forgot about everything. The only thing on her mind was the pleasure he was bringing her.

"You look gorgeous tonight." He whispered as he licked her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. She moaned as his mouth left her ear and moved to kiss her bare shoulder. She was wearing a blue dress with one strap over the left shoulder. It reached up to her knees, with a slit on one side to show her lower thigh. seto's hand slipped through the slit in the dress and stroked her inner thigh. She may not admit it butshe had craved his touch. She loved him so much. Wait.

"Seto, stop." she pushed him away from her neck. He stared at her surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What you're doing is wrong." She said.

"I don't understand." He was confused. He knew she wanted him, then why this?

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

"What? Why can't you?" he asked.

"Because I know you don't love me. You only want me for my body." she said with tears in her eyes. Watching those tears inflicted paint o seto's heart, but he quickly masked it.

"Again with this stupid love shit." He said. "Can't we go back to the way we were before?"

"No. No we can't. Not until I know you want me for me, and not my body," she said.

"That's ridiculous." Seto snapped.

"It is to you, but not to me," she slowly said.

"Hey tea, you there? Joey is yelling for wine." Yami's voice from behind then ended their little chat.

"Hey yami, sorry about that. I was caught up, talking to kaiba." Tea said smiling at him. Kaiba growled.

"Really? What were you talking about?" yami asked curiously.

"None of your business yami." Seto snapped but tea spoke.

"Actually, he was commenting on the service."

"So, what did he say?" yami asked.

"He is complaining. It's not up to his standards." Tea said and yami smirked.

"That's kaiba. Nothing it too good fro him. But honestly, I am very impressed."

"Thanks yami." Tea smiled and seto burned with jealousy.

"Let's get the drinks." She suggested, but yami stopped her.

"No need. I already gave them. Didn't want you to work with those beautiful hands." Yami said kissing her palms in a romantic way. Seto couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly turned around and walked away from them. Yami ignored seto and continued talking to tea, while they walked back to their friends.

"Hey tea, what's the deal with the dance floor?" bakura asked her.

"Oh, I thought it was a nice idea to have a dance floor for people. Sop far, it has been working like a charm." She said.

"Then why don't you dance for us tea?" ryou suggested.

"What? Me? No." she said stepping back.

"Come on tea. The party is no good without entertainment." Marik said.

"Sorry guys. Not this party." Tea said apologetically.

"But I thought we already had entertainment." Malik said confused.

"Yeah. Strippers." Bakura added.

"No we don't." tea said, equally confused.

"Then why are they here?" bakura pointed at mai and the girls. Everyone broke into fits of laughter, while tea frowned.

"Stop it you guys." She said.

"Come on tea. One dance won't hurt." Yami said.

"Ok. But on one condition." Tea smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"_You_ have to dance with me," she said and he smirked.

"With pleasure." he said and led her to the floor. Tea glanced at seto from the corner of her eyes and noticed the jealous look in his eyes. Perfect.

Tea turned on a slow song and walked up to yami. He extended his hand like a gentleman. She accepted his hand and he pulled her towards him. Yami placed his hands around her waist while tea placed hers around his neck. They slowly started moving with the music.

Seto glared at yami as he placed his arms around tea. 'He has no right.' seto screamed in his mind. Tea belonged to him and no one else. Yami should know that. That bastard did know that, but was still trying to take her away from him. He watched, as they started moving to the music. Seto's hands balled into fists. He was angry at yami, but also at tea for her childishness. She fell for anything. Yami bought a small restaurant for her and she was all over him. And she talked about love and commitment. One cheap gift had made her forget all about him.

Tea smiled at yami and said something. Seto saw yami smirk and move his hands lower. Seto couldn't take it anymore. Yami and him always competed and yami always managed to take away seto's most prized possessions. Seemed like this time would be no different either. He would take tea away, just like he took away his title as the number duelist. Seto glanced at tea's happy face and sighed. Yami had already taken her far away from him.

"I have to say, you are very charming tonight." Tea said smiling at yami.

"All for your smile tea." he whispered as he twirled her. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just I heard a lot of stuff about you, but I never even imagined you'll be so…"

"Romantic." He finished. She laughed.

"I was gonna say 'different'. But I guess that can work too."

"I show this side only to special people. And you are special."

"Yami, stop it." Tea said blushing. "I'm not special."

"You are to me," he whispered slowly. The song ended but they stood in the same position. Teas stared into his purple eyes and found warmth, affection, care and love, something she wished to se in seto's eyes. Unconsciously, she stepped back. Yami reluctantly removed his hands from her waist.

"Thanks for the dance yami." Tea said and stepped away from the stage. He stood there for a while, but then followed her.

* * *

"Where did I put them?" a worried yami looked around the room to find the object of his desire.

"Looking for this?" marik help something up in his hands.

"Give them back." yami said sternly and marik laughed.

"Tickets to the ballet. I didn't know you liked ballet." Bakura said.

"I don't. Tea does." Yami said. A smile appeared on his face when he thought of her.

"Oh really?" malik said smirking.

"Yeah. Now give them back. I don't wanna be late." Yami said snatching the tickets from their hands.

"So, I take that it's going good between you and tea." duke said.

"Yeah. It's going great." Yami said, grabbing wallet.

"So, when are you planning to screw her?" marik said and yami stiffened.

"Yeah. We want a piece of her too." Malik said. Yami sharply turned around to glare at them with fire in his eyes.

"Don't talk about her like she's some piece of meat." He growled.

"Why? That's how we talk about every girl." Bakura causally said.

"She's not like every girl." Yami said.

"To me she looks like one." malik said.

"Me too. But seems to me, you're backing out of our deal." Bakura said.

"What deal? We never made any deal." Yami said and started walking out of the door.

"Yeah we did. We planned to screw her." marik said.

"The deal is off. I'm not going to let anyone touch her." yami said.

"Why? You want to keep her all for yourself? Not gonna happen." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We planned to share and that's what we'll do." Malik said and yami yelled.

"No. I told you already. N.O. no."

"What the hell is wrong with you man? She's just a girl. What's so special about her, besides that hot body?" bakura asked. Yami glared at them and slowly said.

"I love her."

* * *

please review.


	13. Chap 13

sorry for the very, very late update. i had guests over and you can fighre out the rest. i never got a chance to even touch the mouse. any way, now that they'r gone, i can go back to updating my stories. sorry you had to wait so long. but here's a new chapter. enjoy.

* * *

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"What?" marik yelled in shock at yami's response.

"Are you feeling well?" malik asked.

"What kind of joke is it man?" duke said. Yami growled in anger.

"This is no joke. I really do love her. And I am warning you guys. Stay. Away. From. Her." With that, yami exited, leaving some very confused teens behind.

"Can you believe that?" malik said in shock.

"We've lost him." Bakura said. Then an evil smile appeared on his lips. "Let's see how long this _love_ lasts."

* * *

"Wow yami, that was so much fun." Tea said as she and yami stepped out of the arcade.

"Yeah. You're pretty good at video games. I didn't know." Yami said and tea laughed. Yami couldn't keep his eyes off her smiling face. She was so beautiful, so pure, so lovely, so angelic, so…

"Yami, why are you staring at me like that?" tea noticed his stare and asked.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?" yami said with the same glazed look in his eyes.

"I think so." tea said with a blush on her face.

"Let me say it again. Tea, you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Yami's words made tea's hurt happy and sad at the same time. She wanted to hear these words, but from someone else's mouth.

"Thanks." She managed to say.

"Tea, do you consider me your friend?" yami asked and tea slowly met his gaze.

"Of course yami. I consider you my best friend." She honestly replied. During the past couple of weeks, they had spent a lot of time together and had gotten pretty close. He had made her forget about her pain and brought a smile back to her lips. He was a true friend.

"Tea, I want to be something more then just a friend to you." yami said and tea's eyes widened. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"What do you mean yami?" tea asked, dreading the answer.

"Tea, I have grown quite fond of you. In fact, I can't bear to be away from you. You're in front of my eyes when I am awake and in my dreams when I sleep. Tea, I really like you and would like to extend out relationship from friendship to something much more precious." As he spoke, tea gazed deep into his eyes. She found warmth, care, protection, fondness, appreciation, and endless love only for her, something she always wanted to see in seto's eyes. She could tell yami loved her, but did she love him?

She trusted him but did she love him the way she loved seto? No. She knew she didn't love him. She admired him and liked him, but only as a friend. Should she say no to him? Should she break his heart just the way seto broke hers? No. She couldn't do that to him. She knew first hand what it felt like to have your heart torn apart and she didn't want yami to experience that. She didn't want him to go through the torture she went through.

"Tea, will you go out with me?" yami asked. Tea snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him. His eyes now held fear, fear of being rejected.

"I'd love to." tea finally said. Just because she couldn't get her love didn't mean yami shouldn't get his either.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" yami said excitedly. He was having trouble keeping in the joy that he was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah. It's perfectly fine with me." tea said. Yami

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Yami said and leaned forward to slowly plant a kiss on her cheek. After that, he left, leaving tea to muse over her decision.

* * *

Tea stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. She walked towards the closet and tried to find an outfit for her date. Today was the day she was going out with hi.

"Oh man, it's already 6." She yelled in frustration and grabbed a black skirt. Along with that, she picked out a tight, red spaghetti strap shirt. She quickly dressed in her outfit and started to blow dry her hair. She was planning to wear them up, but seemed like she didn't have enough time. So she let them hang down her shoulders and proceeded with light make up.

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' she wondered. 'It can't be yami. It's too early.' She slowly opened the door to reveal none other then seto.

"Se—kaiba. What are you doing here?" she tried to sound angry but failed miserably.

"Tea." he growled her name and pushed her inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in anger.

"No. What are _you_ doing?" he yelled. Tea flinched the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. Why the hell are you going out with yami?" seto had heard mokuba talk to yugi about yami's date. Out of curiosity, he asked who was the "unlucky" girl and found out it was tea. Without a single word, he marched out of the mansion, towards her house. And so, here he was.

"I have every right to go out with whoever I want to. Beside, who are you to question my decision?" he ignored her question and stepped towards her.

"I told you to stay away from him," he growled like an animal as he inched towards her. She moved back but he was quickly on top of her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, crushing her small form against his.

"Kaiba let me go." Tea demanded as she struggled against him, but he only held her closer. God, how he had missed her, the feel of her body next to his, the feel on his skin against hers.

"Seto… call me seto." he whispered in her ear and licked her earlobe. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. He grinned.

"Please, leave." Tea begged him. It was hard enough for her to control herself with him so close to her. Now with his touch, she was losing control over her mind and body. She knew if this continued, she would end up hurting yami.

"Don't do it," he whispered again.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"Don't be fooled by yami's change of behavior. He wants nothing more from you then your body."

"And how does that make him any different then you?" tea said hotly and pulled away form his touch. Seto stared at her in bewilderment. How could she say that? He was different then yami.

"Don't you want the same from me?" tea spoke again. "You use me to satisfy your needs. And that's okay with you. But when yami does the same thing, it's wrong all of a sudden. Why? Is it because it's not you? Tell me." tea demanded. But seto had no answer for her.

"Seto, I gave you my heart and what did you do? You shattered it. Yami picked up the pieces and mended it. He healed the wounds you inflicted. He helped me when you pushed me away. He was there for me and you weren't." her words set him on fire. His mind clouded with rage and jealousy. Yami had poisoned hr mind with hatred for him. Tea still continued, ignoring seto's reaction.

"When I see into yami's eyes, I see caring, I see passion, and I see love. And when I try to see in your ryes, I see hatred, anger and lust."

"You don't understand. I…" seto began but she interrupted him.

"Do you love me?" her eyes gazed into his for any kind of sigh, but found none. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you love me?" she asked again, as tears began to form in her eyes. He stood there with an emotionless face. She turned away from him.

"Then leave. I have nothing more to say to you and nothing more to hear from you." seto extended his hand to touch her, but then pulled back. Taking one last look at her sobbing form, he left the house.

* * *

"Tonight was great. I had the time of my life." Tea said to a smirking yami. They were standing over a bridge in the park, enjoying the silence of the night. So far, the date had been perfect, much to yami's pleasure. He had bought out the whole hotel for the night, not wanting anyone to interrupt them. After dinner, they had danced to the music, played by an orchestra that yami had hired especially for the night.

Everything had been perfect, except one thing. Tea. She looked gorgeous as ever and was smiling as well. But yami detected a hint of sadness in her behavior. She seemed distracted, as if thinking about something. Little did he know it was _someone_.

"Tea, this was the best night of my life too." He admitted to her as he turned her body to face him. The moonlight reflecting off her face made her look like a glowing angel and he felt his heart stop at the blissful sight. She was beautiful, from her shinning blue eyes to her rosy lips. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her, when she turned away, guilt and pain evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry yami, but I can't." she slowly said. Ever since seto's visit, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had been trying to hard to forget him and get on with her life. She had thought she was over him, but his one visit proved to her that she still loved him, still crave for his touch and still wanted to be with him. And with these thoughts in her head, she couldn't bring herself to kiss yami. She felt like she was betraying herself, seto and yami.

"Tea, all night I tried to look for the joy in your ryes that was in my eyes, but found none. I knew you were sad about something but I didn't know what. Tell me, is it because you're with me?" yami asked in a low voice.

"No yami. It's not because of you. I like you a lot, but only as a friend." Tea admitted in a guilty voice.

"Then why did you agree to go out with me?" a confused yami asked.

"I… I…" she wasn't sure if she should tell him the real reason, that she went out with him out of sympathy. Yami noticed her discomfort and bowed his head.

"Who is he?" yami asked, shocking tea completely.

"Huh?" she pretended she didn't know what he was talking about, but yami was smart.

"I know it's someone tea. I can see it in your eyes. I know it's the same person who hurt you earlier."

"Oh yami." Tea whispered slowly, realizing how yami must be feeling right now.

"I always win at everything tea, but I lost your heart and love. I just want to know who managed to steal you heart before I had a chance. I want to know who is the lucky man who had you even when lost you. Please tea, tell me."

"It's… seto." tea finally said. Yami's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it was kaiba all along. Then a small smile appeared on his lips

"It's funny. Kaiba's most precious thing was his title of game king, but I took that away. And now he settled the score by taking away the most precious thing to me."

"Yami, I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." Tea said. Yami smiled.

"It's all right. I am not mad at you. I know you did it because you didn't want to hurt me."

"But I did. I did hurt you."

"Tea, don't think that. I'm glad we got to be close friends. And I want us to be that way. Ok. Now go to kaiba and tell him how you feel. I know you've been avoiding him."

"Yami, thank you so much for understanding." Tea said as she hugged him. Yami wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to.

"And don't worry about me. I'm still hot and desirable. I'll find someone soon." Tea smiled and walked away, leaving yami alone.

"Yeah. I'll find someone else soon. But she'll never take the same place you have in my heart tea." he silently whispered to the night.

* * *

"Hey tea, I thought you were on a date with yami. What are you doing here?" a confused mokuba asked tea as she entered the kaiba mansion.

"The date's over mokuba. And I'm here to see your brother. Where is he?" tea asked.

"That might not be a good idea." Mokuba slowly said.

"Why?" tea asked with a racing heart.

"I don't know what happened to him. But he went out for a walk and when he came back, he was pissed. He marched straight into the bar and has been in there ever since. I heard a lot of crashes and glass shattering. I'm worried. I tried to call to him, but he doesn't respond." Teas noticed the sadness and worry in mokuba's eyes and felt guilty. She was the reason seto was acting this way, and now mokuba was worried too.

"I'll go talk to him. Where is the bar?" tea asked. Mokuba guided her to a door and handed her a master key to open the door.

"Good luck." He said and walked away. Tea took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dark and cold. She stepped in and tried to find seto.

She found him sitting on a stool; shoulders slumped in a defeated posture. All around the room, shattered bottled and glasses decorated the floor. He had an almost empty bottle of wine before him and a glass, half filled in his hand. She began calling his name but stopped when she heard him speak.

"Love. What the hell is that?" he was talking to himself, obviously in drunken state. "I don't know what kind of shit is it. All I know is that I want her. That's all I want. She has taken over my mind and my life. I can't stay awake without thinking about her. I can't sleep without dreaming about her. I can't live without her." tears pooled in tea's eyes at his words as he continued.

"I care about her. I want to protect her. I want to hold her, want to hug her, want to kiss her, want to make her laugh, make her smile, make her mine for all eternity. But why don't I love her?" he said and lowered his head on the counter.

"You do love me." tea whispered. His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He turned around and stared right at her.

"Great. Now I'm dreaming with eyes open." He laughed bitterly.

"You're not dreaming seto. I _am_ here." She said. His eyes widened as she walked closer to him.

"You're… here?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes seto. And I heard everything. You do love me. You've always loved me, you just never realized it." she said and stood before him. He extended his hand to touch her and when it didn't pass through, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach.

"Tea, don't leave me. I don't want to lose you again," he said as he tightened his grip on her, fearing she might leave again. Tea hugged him back and whispered.

"I don't want to leave seto. And I won't leave. I can't leave. I love you and want to be with you." she bent to his level and kissed him passionately, proving her point.

"I missed you." seto said with a smile. Tea smiled in return.

"Seto, yami knows about us." Tea said, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Doesn't matter. I want to tell everyone that you're mine and always will be. So no one can hope or dream to have you." tea smiled at his words.

"I'm just happy to be with you." tea said, hugging him.

"What about your love theory?" seto asked, dreading the problem might pop up in future. Tea noticed his discomfort and smiled.

"I don't care about it right now. We've got out whole life ahead of us to think about it." she said and seto smiled in appreciation. He wasn't sure what love was, but he hoped it was what he felt for her.

Lucky for him, it was.

* * *

ta da. this is the last chapter, at least i think so. i mean, there's nothing more left to say or write about. or is there? no, i guess there isn't. so, what did you think of the ending? it's kind of sad for yami, but happy for seto and tea. any way, you can't make everyone happy, can you?

please review and let me know what do you think of the ending. i can always change it to your liking. so, please review.


	14. Chap 14

hellloooo. i'mm baaack. almost everyone told me that the "last" chapter seemed too rushed. i re-read it and i agree with you people. so i wrote this one. this is the ultimate last. i was thinking of making seto propose to her. but then i realized they are too young. they're still in high school. it didn't seem right to me. so i left it. NEway, this is the last chapter. hope you guys like this one more then the last one. just let me know what you think of this one.

* * *

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"And that is the whole story. I have always loved seto and I still do." Tea explained the whole story to the gang, who sat in joey's living room, with mouths open.

"So all that time when you said you had to work, you were at mansion?" yugi asked.

"Yeah." Tea admitted shyly.

"And you spent nights there as well, didn't you?" marik asked slyly. Tea blushed crimson.

"No wonder whenever we called her at night, n one picked the phone." Malik said.

"She was busy with other "interesting" activities. I bet she couldn't even hear the sound of the phone, because of the screams." Bakura said laughing.

"Yes. Now shut up, or I'll shut you up." seto growled, wrapping an arm around tea. He sensed her embarrassment and came to her rescue.

"Well, I'm happy for you tea. If you love kaiba, then we all accept it." ryou said comfortingly, trying to make up for his twin's damage.

"Yeah. I still don't trust kaiba, but if he does something funny, tell me and I'll knock him god for you." joey said.

"I bet she likes the funny stuff he does." Duke commented and everyone smiled.

"So basically, you played yami." Serenity spoke, who had been holding her tongue all this time.

"No. It wasn't like that." tea said.

"When you lost seto, you went for the next best thing, which happened to be yami." Mai said.

"Shut up. No one asked your opinion." Tristen said.

"She acts innocent but she's clever. By dating yami, she managed to anger kaiba and get him back. And when she got him back, she dumped yami." Miho said.

"That's not true." Yami spoke in tea's defense. "I was the one who asked her on the date. She wanted to say no because she was confused of her feelings, but she didn't want to hurt me, so she said yes."

"That's what you think." Mai said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That's what I know. She's not like you whores who use people. She's different. She's special." yami said slowly, staring at tea. It still hurt him to know that he had lost her to kaiba. Seto noticed the look in yami's eyes and tightened his grip on tea. Yami almost took her away from him. He won't let that happen again.

"Whatever. All I know is that he will get tired of her soon." Serenity said confidently.

"I never grow tired of people I love." Seto spoke firmly. Tea quickly turned to face him and he smiled.

"I'll never get tired of seeing your face, your smile, hearing your laugh… or this." with that, he passionately kissed her. Just to give he audience a little show, he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Tea moaned loudly and kissed him back. Everyone was either amused or surprised by their actions to notice yami's painful eyes as he left the room. No one, except ishizu.

Yami couldn't bear to see seto kiss tea like that. He had always dreamed of holding her and kissing her breathless, but seto had the pleasure of doing that. He knew tea loved seto dearly and would never leave him. And seto loved her as much as she did and would never leave her. He knew that and told his heart to forget tea. But it refused. It would take some time, but his heart would heal eventually.

"Yami, are you okay?" a voice behind him shook him out of his thoughts. He turned around to stare into ishizu's concerned eyes.

"Yeah." He sighed loudly. Ishizu stepped closer and stood beside him.

"It seems that you've lost your power to lie as you used to," she said. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" ishizu asked. Even though she tried her best to keep her voice normal, the pain she felt seeped through.

"It hurts." Yami whispered. "She made me feel something special, something unique. She became the most precious thing in my life. I was willing to do anything for her. But I lost her. Infact, now that I think about it, I never really had her. It hurts. It hurts so much."

Silence filled the air. For yami, thinking about tea reopened old wounds and brought back pain he desperately needed to ignore. As for ishizu, her heart was also wounded. The only man she loved was in love with someone else.

"Yami." Ishizu called.

"Yeah." He said without facing her.

"Do you… do you think you can ever love someone like that again?" she hesitantly asked. At this, yami faced her. Her face was hopeful, eyes searching his, begging for an answer.

"I don't know ishizu." Yami honestly replied. Her face fell and she looked away from him. His hand reached to hold her chin and lift her face up to face him. "But I can try." Ishizu's face lit up like a light bulb with happiness and hope. A smile appeared tugged at his lips at her reaction and he said.

"Infact, I would like to. I'd definitely like to." and before he knew it, ishizu was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Yami slowly wrapped his arms around her, letting her warmth take away his pain.

* * *

Serenity swiftly entered the kaiba mansion, short brown hair covering her face. A maid quickly spotted her and approached her.

"Hello miss tea. How are you?" the maid asked.

"Uhh… fine?" serenity answered, happy that her disguise was working.

Even after seto declared his love for tea, she wanted to make him hers. She knew seto wasn't going to let her touch him, but she wanted to. All her life, she had hoped and believed seto liked her and was playing hard to get. But now she realized he plain disliked her. She craved his touch and was willing to do anything for it. Watching seto kiss tea had lit a fire in her. She wanted to kiss him at least once and feel the ultimate pleasure.

So to satisfy her craving, she had disguised herself as tea. She had gotten a wig, identical to tea' s hairstyle. She had it custom made for perfection. She also purchased identical clothes to tea's and wore the same perfume. And to finish the look, she wore blue contact lenses. From far, she looked exactly like tea. But she knew all this wasn't enough to fool seto. She needed just one more thing.

"Is seto busy?" she asked, trying to imitate tea' voice. The maid seemed confused for a second.

"No. He is waiting for you miss. And if I may ask, what happened to your voice? It sounds different." Serenity frowned.

"I caught cold and have a sore throat. Besides, it's none of your business." She barked the maid seemed shocked at her behavior. The tea she knew was kind and friendly.

"Where is the kitchen?" serenity asked.

"There." the maid pointed in a direction. Serenity walked inside and got some wine out. She poured it in a glass and secretly took out a small pack from her bag. The maid wasn't paying attention so she spilled the contents in the glass, mixed it good and called the maid.

"Take this to seto. Tell him I'll be with him shortly." She told the maid, who obediently complied and took the glass upstairs. After 10 minutes, serenity walked towards his room, hoping the powder had worked.

It was a kind of sleeping powder, which if mixed with wine or any alcoholic drink, made the person immediately drunk. She knew that by the time she would go to his room, seto would be in a drunken state and wouldn't notice he difference.

"Who is it?" seto asked as she entered his room. He was sitting on the chair, the empty wine glass beside him. She smirked.

"Hi seto. It's me, tea," she coyly said. His eyebrows rose.

"Your voice is different." He commented. Her face paled. Had the powder not worked properly on him?

"Sore throat." She said.

"Hmm. I think I drank too much today." He said as he stood up, wobbling a bit. Serenity breathed in relief. The powder _had_ worked.

"That's okay seto. I like you more this way." she said as she walked closer to him.

"You do?" seto asked, unsure of what he heard. She told him she hated it when he drank. This was confusing.

"Seto, I think you're sexy when you're drunk." Serenity whispered and kissed him. As soon as their lips touched, seto knew something was different. This kiss seemed desperate. Tea's kisses were always passionate and teasing. Also, the lip-gloss she wore was banana. Tea always wore apple or strawberry. He pulled back. But she wasn't done. She quickly started opening the buttons of his shirt and touched his chest.

"Tea, are you okay?" he asked, trying hard to focus and concentrate. She was acting weird. The tea he knew never was this desperate or quick. She always took torturously long to undress him and her.

"I want you seto. I need you." she said and kissed him again. Seto's mind was starting to process slowly.

"Tea…" he tried to talk again, but she planted an open mouth kiss on his chest, flicking her tongue over his skin. He groaned in pleasure and ran his fingers through her hair. But his hand seemed stuck. It felt like her hair were tied but he would see them open. He abruptly pulled back and tugged on he hair as well. To his surprise, brown hair fell into his hands, to reveal copped colored hair. Now his eyes snapped wide open and his brain woke up from that hazy state.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled in anger. The girl tried to run, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Her hair fell lose and he exclaimed in shock.

"Wheeler. You bitch." He wanted to slap her, but restrained himself. He wouldn't stoop so low as to hit a girl.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Where is tea? What did you do to her?" seto yelled in her face.

"She is at the docks. I--."

"Shut up. I'll deal with you later." seto said and grabbed the phone. He called tea and found out that she indeed was at the docks. Apparently, she had received a call from him telling her to meet him at the docks. After telling to come home immediately, he turned back to serenity.

"You are the biggest whore I know. Pathetic." He exclaimed as he waited for tea to come. Soon she came. After explaining everything to her, they headed outside, serenity accompanying them.

* * *

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" joey asked in surprise. Kaiba never came to his house unannounced.

"I brought something back to you." seto said and pushed serenity before them.

"Serenity? What the hell is happening here?" joey asked.

"Your sister gave me something that made me drunk. Then she disguised herself as tea and whored herself to me. Lucky for me, I recognized her sluttish attitude and saved myself in time." Seto said distastefully. Everyone seemed shocked.

"Is that true serenity?" mai asked, surprised serenity would make such a daring move. Serenity didn't say anything. Instead, she ran upstairs to her room.

"If I was you, I'd do something about her." tea said suggestively. Joey sighed and fell back on the couch.

"I apologize for her behavior. You won't have to endure it for long. I talked to mom about her." joey said.

"What did she say?" yugi asked.

"She is sending her to some all girls catholic school." joey said. Marik broke into laughter.

"Shit man. Catholic school? She is doomed." Marik said between laughs.

"I bet she'll commit suicide in the first week." Bakura said.

"Or at least try to run away." malik said.

"With her gone, we only have two sluts to worry about. Mai and miho." Duke said. Since ishizu was with yami, she was excluded from the slut group. She was never one to begin with anyway. With everyone talking, seto and tea walked outside.

"I was worried about you." seto slowly said to her. "I thought serenity did something to you."

"You were?" tea asked in surprise.

"Of course I was." Seto said as a matter of factly.

"Thanks seto." she whispered.

"It's my job to take care of you, to protect you." seto said. "I thought I failed."

"You are always taking care of me seto. You are always there for me. I don't mind if on occasion or other when you are not." Tea said.

"But I feel guilty." Seto admitted. What if serenity had done something to her? What would he have done then?

"You should never feel guilty seto. I love you no matter what." Tea said. Still, seto felt guilty.

"Here, take this." he said, handing her something. Tea took a look. It was the locket he and mokuba wore.

"For me?" she asked, unsure. Seto said only kaiba's wore this.

"Yeah. This will keep you connected to kaiba corp.; satellite and it'll be easy for me to track you down. Tea, I want to know you're safe." He said. Tears came into her eyes.

"Thank you so much." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you tea," he said as he opened his locked. Now it contained a picture of mokuba and tea. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"Me neither. I never want to leave you seto. I'd never leave you." tea whispered.

"I won't let you leave tea. Never. I'd always protect you and love you." seto said and sealed that promise with a kiss, a promise that would last forever.

* * *

the end.

so, what did you think? did you like it? is it good or...? reviewand let me know.


End file.
